


One Mistake

by LadyLucaaaaaaaa



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cody turned into a baby, Gen, Set between S1 and S2 (so just before S2 starts), Sparkling! Cody, everyone has no idea how to react
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLucaaaaaaaa/pseuds/LadyLucaaaaaaaa
Summary: The chill clung to his skin as he tried to run away. How he wished he ignored his stubborn curiosity. If he had he would be curled up watching movies with the bots or hanging out with his family rather then trying to run through a pitch-black forest in a mindless panic. A sharp screech had him halting, he turned to see nothing but dark trees and shadows, but the feeling of being stalked never dissipated. He really hated his stubborn curiosity...
Relationships: Autobots & Cody Burns, Cody Burns & Burns Family, Cody Burns & Heatwave
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	1. Regrets

Cody was really starting to regret his natural stubborn curiosity. It was the one thing that got him into trouble all the time. Yet he couldn't stop himself from approaching the large black, sharp-looking bird thing he had seen land in front of him. 

It looked like nothing he had seen before and he was worried it could be one of Morroco's inventions to spy on them. Originally he had tried to warn his siblings but they had brushed it off as paranoia especially after the whole Morbot incident and almost being crushed to death. Since they wouldn't help and his dad busy on patrol, Cody decided to take matters into his own hands and go find the strange bird on his own.

With everyone distracted or busy, no one questioned Cody going leaving under the excuse of visiting Frankie for a sleepover. Heading into the forest, he used his comtab to get an aerial view of the general area he had last seen it in.

After hours of searching and finding nothing, Cody had decided to return and try tomorrow but realized that he had wandered a fair bit off the trail and had no idea where he was exactly. Somehow the forest had become extremely dark that not even the moonlight could pierce it. Cody felt a chill travel through I'm and knew it was getting cold so he decided to call his dad to get picked up.

However, just as he was about to comm his dad he finally saw it. Sitting on a branch watching him or at least Cody believed it was watching him. It was far larger than an average bird and didn't seem to even have normal wings, instead, it was entirely black with sharp-looking edges that made him incredibly uneasy.

It hopped off the branch suddenly and landed only 10 feet away, causing his instincts to scream at him to not approach and yet his stubborn curiosity won over in the end.

"Hi there..." Cody greeted cautiously holding his hands up to show he was unarmed. The black bird like thing clicked multiple times flapping its sharp wings things repeatedly making Cody freeze afraid he somehow ticked it off.

Just then his comm started to go off, setting the strange bird off more. Cody yelped as he activated his comm and backed up slowly trying to not show his fear or give away his plan of escape.

"Hey dad, I found that strange bird and I think it's hostile" Cody yelled out in a tight voice over the comm before turning tail and running. He could barely make out his family and the bots questions and demands over his panicked breathing.

The chill clung to his skin as he tried to run away. How he wished he ignored his stubborn curiosity. If he had he would be curled up watching movies with the bots or hanging out with his family rather then trying to run through a pitch-black forest in a mindless panic. 

A metallic scratching sound had him halting, he turned to see nothing but dark trees and shadows, but the feeling of being stalked never dissipated. He really hated his stubborn curiosity.

A sudden sharp screech was his only warning before something sharp dug into his shoulders making him let out a slight girly scream as he found his feet suddenly absent from the ground.

"DAD, KADE, GRAM, DANI! HELP IT'S CARRYING ME AWAY!" Cody yelled terrified at the comm which he had a death tight grip on.

"It's alright son, we are going to get you down safely. Is there anything you can see open it? Identification or an off button?" Charlie asked concerned but calmly knowing him panicking would not help Cody's situation at all.

Cody calmed himself by taking a couple of deep breaths before looking up to see if there was anything of sorts alas there was nothing except for a strange purple marking which reminded him slightly of the rescue bots Autobot symbol.

"There is one thing...it's a sharp purple symbol. Sort of like a villain's face" Cody explained confused. The comms went dead silent until it was a Heatwave who finally spoke

"are you 100% sure Cody?" Heatwave's voice was barely restrained and very angry which had Cody scared for his life. If what had kidnapped him had Heatwave this angry he didn't want to find out what would happen to him.

"Yes!" Cody yelled out as the bird thing did sharp turn heading now out towards the sea making him feel quite nauseated.

"Cody we will find you and get you back. Whatever you do, just be calm and don't anger it or any other bot with the marking" Heatwave assured softly. The tone reminded him of how his father would speak to him when he had suffered nightmares and needed comfort and reassurance.

Cody relaxed minutely knowing that the bots and his family would save him but he was still equally terrified and concerned about whatever fate had for him.

Cody heard something hiss from above and looked up to see his kidnapper releasing some sort of gas down onto him. Despite trying to cover his face, the gas had already gotten into his system and before he knew it everything became blurry and his last sight was Griffin Rock slowly fading into the distance before it was all black.


	2. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody wakes up to what he doesn't know is his new life...

Cody awoke to the feeling of the chill, opening his eyes he realized they were flying in the clouds and Cody somehow knew that they were very far from Griffin Rock now.

His eyes widened when he saw them flying towards the biggest and most terrifying ship he had ever seen. They flew through what appeared to be a hanger and into a large control room where the bird dropped him not too gently on the cold metal floor.

Cody couldn't hold back his shiver as he watched the metallic bird join with a black very large bot with the same sharp purple signal which was standing at what appeared to be a huge set of consoles.

Cody felt tremors rack through his small body as a set of large footsteps approached. It was another much larger bot except this one had very obvious dark intents as he stopped to look down at Cody.

"Uh hi?" Cody greeted cautiously, his voice showed how nervous he actually was. The large bot looked down at him, an almost evil sneer on its faceplates

"So this is the youngling that is so very important to the dear Rescue Bots. Glad to see our human informant came through with his side of the agreement" The bot spoke, his voice sending chills in through Cody's whole body.

"My name is Cody Burns. It's uh nice to meet you?" Cody responded slowly, he figured that maybe if he was nice the large bot wouldn't squish him. This seemed to surprise the bot since it reached down and grabbed Cody around his midsection in a tight but not yet crushing grip.

"My name is Lord Megatron. Why are you not afraid youngling" Megatron demanded. Cody blinked not quite sure how to respond but decided that being friendly was still the best course of action.

"You haven't hurt me yet. I mean other than kidnapping me from my home" Cody responded neutrally. Megatron seemed to think before turning to the other robot who had the bird thing that had kidnapped him attached to his chassis.

"Soundwave, patch us through to Optimus. I am sure he would like to know about our pet" Megatron ordered. Soundwave turned to the screen and Cody watched in fascination as many tentacles appeared and hooked themselves into the console as Soundwave began to do rapid typing.

"Noble" Cody stated in awe, Megatron merely looked down at the boy, his face remained neutral but Cody could tell he had again surprised the warlord while Soundwave gave no indicator of hearing him although the tentacles stalled for a split second which was almost unnoticeable except to Megatron which had his curiosity peaked. 

It seemed that even his emotionless Soundwave was affected by the youngling in his hand. Megatron had known for quite some time about the Rescue Bots and the Burns family especially about Cody Burns himself thanks to his human informant. 

Research indicated that Cody Burns was an anomaly. Not a single person seemingly hated the youngling, add in the fact he has a very overprotective loving family, close friends with one of the greatest scientists of the century and his own family as well as the pride and joy of the Rescue Bots and friends with the Autobots and well the kid was the perfect bait to bring his enemies to his knees if he could bring him over to his way of thinking.

However, for all these reasons, Cody had been all but untouchable until Soundwave had figured the child had a curiosity streak a mile wide. So all it took was Laserbeak revealing himself to lure the boy away from his family and protective bots to be easily snatched up.

Now he will have the Rescue Bots do whatever he wants if they wanted to keep the boy safe and in extension his family and the other Autobots too.

The screen suddenly filled with static as Cody could only watch as Optimus Prime's face appeared looking non-too pleased.

"What do you want Megatron. I do not have time for your games" Optimus sniped. Cody realized that the way Megatron was holding him, Optimus was unable to see him which Cody was unsure if it was a good thing or not.

"Nothing, just enquiring when you would be including a certain set of Autobots to your ranks" Megatron hinted. This seemed to make Optimus very angry since his whole frame was tensed up

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he denied.

"Oh but I think you do. See Laserbeak was on a scouting mission to investigate a possible Energon source instead came back with something more interesting. Are you sure you want to continue to be in denial?" Megatron taunted

"You won't touch them Megatron. They are innocents and have no part in this war"

Megatron scoffed

"on the contrary, I plan to make them useful to the Decepticon cause even if they cannot fight...there are other ways they can be used"

"They are loyal and will not falter" Optimus responded confidently

"Oh will they? I'm sure they will change their minds when I show them my new pet"

Cody felt himself held up in front of the screen like some sort of trophy. Cody couldn't help but feel ashamed when he saw how worried and concerned Optimus now was

"Cody! How did you-"

"I am okay Optimus, sir. It was my fault for getting grabbed" Cody apologized guiltily looking down.

"Cody no fault is your own. The fault is with Megatron" Optimus assured saying Megatron's name with venom

"Such a shame you tried to keep them hidden. Cody here will make an excellent bargaining chip" Megatron commented as he proceeded to shake Cody a little causing him to tear up in both fear and motion sickness.

"No he will not Megatron" Optimus stated firmly before settling his gaze on Cody which he allowed to soften a fraction knowing how scared the child must be. 

"Cody we will save you. Be strong" Optimus promised before the transmission cut leaving Cody with the warlord and who knows what plans. Yet Cody knew that Optimus would come through with his promise, he just had to buy his time and stay on the warlord's good side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be discrepancies in some detailing but that's because it's not quite the same universe and is an altered one to fit the story's needs.


	3. Time flies when you are kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody now has to survive the Decepticons...

_“Cody we will save you. Be strong” Optimus promised before the transmission cut leaving Cody with the warlord and who knows what plans._

* * *

Cody felt a chill go up his spine when Megatron sneered at him

“You are too small to be too much use for anything” he enquired, Cody couldn’t help but feel offended

“Hey I help the bots out with repairs and stuff all the time and I am good with communications. Just because I’m small I’m not useless” Cody argued only to shut up realizing he probably just dug himself a deeper hole

“Do you now?’ Megatron responded with a hum before turning to Soundwave

“How would you like to have a part-time helper? I plan for Knockout to be his main guard but I would also like you to keep a close eye on this youngling as well” Megatron offered, although his tone made it clear there wouldn't be any room for disagreement.

“Yes Milord” came the clipped response

“Excellent, now let’s go get Knockout acquainted with his new charge” Megatron sneered as he turned on his heel sharply making Cody gasp as Megatron exited the control deck walking a brisk pace down some sort of hallway.

After a few minutes and 2 turns, they arrived at a closed-door, however, the moment Megatron stepped into what appeared to be a sensor range the door opened by itself

“Nobel!” Cody commented in awe at all the advanced machinery and just the overall look of what appeared to be a Cybertronian lab

A large red mech was hunched over a table, his large frame covering whatever he was working on so carefully preventing Cody from seeing what it was.

“Knockout” Megatron’s voice called, Knockout jumped turning only partially only to see the small human in Megatron’s hands. Almost in a panic, he grabbed a large white sheet covering his project before turning to face Megatron

“Sorry, Milord. I didn’t realize you had entered” Knockout apologized before letting his red optics land on Cody who waved nervously.

“This youngling here is Cody Burns. He is our _guest_. So that means you are his caretaker until further notice. If you need anything for the boy, inform Soundwave. Is that understood?” Megatron ordered.

“Yes, Milord” Knockout answered neutrally although he didn’t seem to happy to be stuck with a human charge. Not that Cody was feeling any better about his situation but figured that being nice was his safest option

Megatron nodded before depositing Cody onto the main large metal bench next to extremely large buffer.

“Be good, you only take orders from Knockout, Soundwave or I. No one else.” Megatron stated firmly.

Cody remembering Heatwave’s words nodded knowing it would save him grief and probably a whole lot of pain if he just agreed. Megatron nodded slightly pleased at Cody’s willingness before giving Knockout a firm glare that had Cody wanting to find the nearest blanket and crawl underneath to hide.

Thankfully the warlord turned and left the lab, it wasn’t till the door shut did Cody let out a small sigh of relief. Knockout eyed him but otherwise ignored Cody as he reached to grab his buffer tool but Cody had jumped to his feet first

“Do you need help?” Cody asked quickly before realizing just who he was speaking too. Knockout seemed taken back by his words as well

“Sorry, that was probably rude. It’s just back home I helped the bots with their maintenance so I’ve gotten pretty good at buffing out scratches and stuff” Cody rambled before covering his mouth worried he had just offended the large Decepticon in front of him.

Knockout seemed to deliberate to himself before nodding slowly, his eyes not leaving Cody

“Very well. But you better do a good job _Human._ ” Knockout agreed before grabbing both Cody and the buffer making Cody let out a small yelp as Knockout approached a large metallic seat which he sat in before placing Cody down on his lap.

Before Cody could do anything he found a very large cloth being pushed into his hands

“hurry up then and make sure you don’t get your human oils on me” Knockout quipped. Cody nodded before folding the cloth to a more manageable size before with practice gentle ease started to rub what he assumed was wax over Knockout’s chassis and legs.

The action was comforting as he tried to think of it being one of the bots instead of a Decepticon, he could be strong and do this. He had faced off against all sorts of life-threatening emergencies and even a crazy scientist. He had faith his family would rescue him, he trusted Optimus when he said he would come for him; he just needed to stay on the Decepticons good side.

They worked in pure silence for what seemed like forever till Cody couldn’t stop himself from letting out a groan from his arms aching and his tummy letting out a grumble noise.

“What was that?” Knockout asked, Cody looked sheepish but answered anyways

“Sorry, that was my stomach. I never got to eat dinner so I’m pretty hungry” Cody explained sheepishly. Knockout nodded seemingly understanding the boy's needs.

“Then let’s find you something to refuel on” Knockout responded scooping up Cody before depositing him surprisingly on his shoulder. Cody couldn't keep the look of surprise off his face which Knockout noticed

"don't get used to it or think I actually like you human. You being on my shoulder keeps my hands free, but if you fall off I won't catch you. Guest or not" Knockout stated firmly before seemingly looking a little put off before adding on

“you also did a good job. So thanks" Cody smiled feeling good that he was able to help even if it was a Decepticon. As they exited the lab, Cody gave Knockout the thumbs up in response to his comment wondering if this was the start of a strange friendship.

Time seemed to fly by really quickly for Cody. After Knockout had dropped him off with Soundwave so he could go out for human supplies, Cody ended up falling asleep on a console only to later wake up and find himself asleep on a small bed that had been set up in a small corner of Knockout's lab. When he asked why Knockout told him it was temporary until a proper hab-suite could be made for him before basically being ordered to go back to sleep.

He also quickly proved his worth by helping Soundwave in communications although he was carefully watched to make sure he didn’t try to send an SOS or anything. Knockout also was happy to have him help with repairing the vehicons but only because Cody was the perfect size to reach hard to touch places for Cybertronians.

Overall, the Decepticons were happy that Cody was not being useless pest and Cody was happy to not be squished and maybe a small part of him believed he had made a strange friendship with Knockout and Soundwave. Megatron still scared him though. That was until the faithful day when it all fell apart...

* * *

“Young one come here” Megatron’s voice cut through the quiet command center. Cody looked at Soundwave who only showed a question mark before Cody climbed onto his waiting hand. Soundwave deposited him on his shoulder as they turned to approach Megatron

“You will return to your quarters immediately and remain there till either Knockout, Soundwave, or I retrieve you. Is that clear” Megatron ordered. Cody nodded

“No problem, I’m guessing you need Soundwave to stay here?” Cody responded, Megatron nodded so Cody slid down Soundwave’s arm landing on his feet. Just as Cody was about to leave the command room her stopped when Megatron called his name again

“Yes? Cody responded

"You do remember the rule about being left alone in Knockout's lab?" Megatron enquired

“Of course. Do not enter the out of bounds area. I know it’s dangerous back there. I’ll probably just take a nap” Cody promised before turning and leaving the command deck.

He was curious about the secret project he has caught Knockout working on often but it was always moved back to the out of bounds area and Cody wasn’t going to push his luck with giant sentient transformers. 

Walking down the hall, he passed Blackarachnia who eyed him but thankfully didn’t try to make a move to grab him thanks to a pair of vehicons that Cody knew so well making her continue walking probably to the command deck.

Waving a quick hello at the vehicons Cody continued glad that the spider bot had left him alone, she gave him the creeps in more ways than one.

Arriving at Knockout’s lab, Cody climbed the small human-sized stairs which gave easy access to the small corner of Knockout’s counter that he had transformed into small little human living quarters equipped with a small kitchenette, bedroom, and bathroom that was behind a temporary wall for privacy.

Pausing he spotted his jacket on the bed, he hadn’t worn it due to the large tear from when he was first captured opting to wear the new brown jacket Knockout had personally picked out for him on one of his many supply runs.

Picking it up he thumbed the broken comlink feeling a little homesick. At first, the Decepticons hadn’t known it existed but when Knockout enquired after he brought back food, he had broken it even if no signals couldn’t get out he didn’t take a chance.

Falling backward on to bed he remembered Heatwave’s promise that they would save him. Yet they haven’t even tried it seemed. Cody couldn’t help but think maybe they had forgotten him or even gave up but then he remembered how busy his siblings always were and wondered if that was why.

Shaking his head, he knew they would save him as their priority, he just had to hold out and keep being friends with the Decepticons till they saved him. Maybe then he could try and convince Optimus to talk things out with Megatron.

He might be a bit harsh but Cody had been told the whole Decepticon history by Knockout and knew they weren’t really bad bots; they just had gone a little off the path. Even if most of them scared him half to death most of the time.


	4. Project: Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's true reasoning for capturing Cody...

_Closing his eyes, Cody couldn’t help but think ‘at least my life can’t get any more hectic’._

* * *

Once Megatron was sure the boy had left hearing distance, he turned to his assembled audience. Blackarchina had arrived at some point and while Megatron was tempted to tell her to leave, they were running out of time to proceed with the project. His human informant had informed him the Autobots were making their move, as Optimus was observed having a meeting with the Rescue Bots and Burns family. He was just waiting on Knockout who was taking his merry time.

Megatron thought back to when he had first discovered the locked file. A crashed ship that had been buried for years had been resurfaced by one of the mining drills. Further exploration found the ship was actually an ancient pre-war research vessel and contained vast knowledge, notes, and data of more species than even Megatron knew existed.

That was when Soundwave had discovered Project: Successor which was heavily damaged and locked under piles of false code but was eventually repaired and restored. Megatron thought it was a myth, the rogue scientist who went mad and tried to convert organics into Cybertronians. But it seemed it wasn't. Further searching of the storage room revealed the remains of the physical evidence of the previous attempts-which were all failures.

The only thing worthwhile was a sliver of the Allspark which had been granted to the rogue scientist years before he went mad and a preemie protoform which was had been discarded as too weak to support any spark. Megatron had no use for the failed and forbidden project and discarded it's use until Laserbeak had reported the Rescue Bots. That was when he developed the idea, Griffin Rock was a small easily controlled island that was always breaking the limits of technology and science. Add in its own protection force and it was perfect location to further the Decepticon goal.

However the Rescue Bots and their human partners -the Burns family- stood between him and turning the island into a weapon factory. The rescue bots he planned to keep to guard and protect the island but they were immensely loyal to the Autobot cause and showed no sign of wavering loyalty. That was when Megatron remembered Project: Successor: if he could somehow get his hands on one of the Rescue Bots, human partners, he knew he could control the Rescue Bots, the Burns family, and the whole island.

But it couldn't just be any human partner, it had to be someone who they would do anything to protect even more so than their own partners. Someone who had good ties with even Optimus Prime himself. That was when he discovered young Cody Burns. The youngest child of the Burns family by quite a few years, liaison to the Rescue Bots and in good standing with Optimus and BumbleeBee.

The child was the perfect candidate and his young age meant he had a higher chance of surviving the mind swap then an adult. All he needed was to get his hands on the boy, but the biggest issue with how perfect of a candidate the boy was: everyone was extremely overprotective of the boy and he was rarely out of sight without someone nearby. Megatron would have to figure out a way to separate the boy from the bots and his family, perhaps Soundwave would have an idea...

* * *

“Knockout I want you to proceed with Project: Successor” Megatron announced once Knockout had entered the room. Knockout was stunned

“My lord, we do not have a subject ready for the transformation. Plus, the protoform is only preemie, it would be very unlikely to be able to support a spark.” Knockout explained. He had a sinking feeling he knew who Megatron wanted to suggest and he really didn’t want that for the small boy he had become quite taken too.

“Yes, we do. The youngling, Cody is the perfect subject” Megatron countered as he walked a few steps with his hands behind his back

“But sir-" Knockout tried to counter but Megatron turned on him, grabbing his neck knocking the words right out of him.

“But nothing! I plan to use that child to take control of the Rescue Bots. Then his family and with them, we can control Griffin Rock and use their technology and seemingly abundant natural resources” Megatron cut off, Knockout could only gasp and nod his head in agreeance. Megatron then threw him to the side, leveling his red eyes on Soundwave

“Make sure that the lab is double patrolled. I do not want any disturbances during the procedure or afterward” Megatron ordered. Soundwave nodded immediately organizing extra vehicon patrols. Blackarachnia remained quiet but Megatron paid her no mind, if she tried to mess with his plans he wouldn't hesitate to eliminate her. The main priority was to complete the project before a rescue attempt is made.

“Let’s go Knockout” Megatron ordered. Knockout nodded rubbing his neck cables before following the warlord out of the command deck.

* * *

It took them only a few minutes to reach the lab and Megatron was pleased to see the boy fast asleep.

“Hurry up and sedate him” Megatron hisses quietly. Knockout nodded as one of his fingertips transformed into a human-sized needle. He silently approached the sleeping boy gently using a digit to turn his head before injecting the needle right into the neck.

Once the needle was empty, Knockout let his fingertip transform back to normal before carefully picking up the small boy

“Patient is sedated.” Knockout informed Megatron who nodded indicating for Knockout to proceed. Knockout walked over to the out of bounds section where he pulled the white cloth off to reveal a very small Cybertronian protoform roughly the size of 2-year-old. Knockout laid Cody gently next to the protoform.

With both side by side, Cody was easily bigger than the protoform which Knockout hoped didn’t affect the procedure. He rolled a large machine over and attached one of the headgears to the protoform before he carefully attached the other to Cody.

The machine would transfer his mind to the protoform, then Megatron would insert their only Allspark shard fragment and a piece of pure Energon into the spark chamber which should theoretically produce a spark. Or that is what the previous scientist had noted.

“Alright, we are ready. Do you have the shard and Energon?” Knockout double-checked, he really hoped this actually succeeded. He had done all he could to improve the protoform to give it a better chance of supporting a spark but it wasn't much. Megatron nodded

“Alright beginning project: Successor” Knockout announced making sure everything was recorded to be added to the project before he pulled the large red switch on the side. The machine started to hum as sparks started to dance over both the protoform and Cody’s form.

This continued for a good few minutes until the sound of hissing made both turn to see the protoform chest plate open to reveal sparking wires and an empty chamber.

“Hurry Megatron before we lose the boy” Knockout urged. Megatron withdrew the small silver fragment and a chunk of pure Energon. Carefully he placed both in the chamber, for a few seconds nothing happened till the sparks hit the Energon and shard causing a bright light that blinded both of them.

When they were able to see, there was a small blue glowing orb sitting in the now chamber which was thrumming slowly. The protoform chest plates then closed on their own as there was one last twitch from Cody’s human body before it went limp. Knockout scanned it revealing that Cody’s body had officially died.

Knockout quickly scanned the protoform and let out a vent of relief as the readings came back

“Spark is fully formed and stable. The processor is running at 67% and rising. Energon levels at 97%” Knockout reported before stepping back allowing Megatron to ever so slightly touch the protoform.

“Excellent. When little one awakes, alert me immediately. Once we have formed a creation bond we can introduce him as my successor and begin the takeover of Griffin Rock” Megatron ordered quietly before turning only to pause when he spotted the dead body.

“Oh and make sure you dispose of that flesh bag” Megatron added before leaving the lab quickly.

Knockout looked down at the protoform with regret in his spark. He truly didn’t wish this upon the small boy but his fate now belonged to Megatron. Even if he didn’t want the poor boy to have a forced creation bond.

Knockout quickly put the machine away however before he could touch the small human body, he was zapped making him pull his servo back surprised until before his optics the protoform activated its scanners and scanned the human body.

He watched in pure fascination as the protoform transform and shrunk to a small human infant. Probably no older than 6 months. It seemed the human was far smarter than even he suspected to have activated such a defense mechanism unconsciously. A quick scan came up with nothing, no spark signature, or anything. How amazing, that the boy had subconsciously activated such a strong defensive mechanism that shielded him from being detected by scanners.

He quickly disintegrated the human body before turning to the infant. He couldn’t let the kid fall into Megatron’s claws but there was no way to get the child out either especially since Soundwave had upped security around the lab.

Then he heard it, the silent alarm he had installed ages ago which alerted him if an unknown person had entered the lab hallway. Smirking to himself knowing this was the perfect opportunity, he walked over to the lab computer and made sure Cody’s file along with all the procedure notes and the project file was sitting noticeably open before making sure the infant was wrapped up in in the white sheet to ensure he would remain warm.

Knockout paused at the lab door and cast the small infant a small smile before leaving under the excuse of grabbing Energon. He would miss the little guy but knew this was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this HC, unbeknownst to the Autobots, Megatron had obtained a sliver of the Allspark from an ancient abandoned research project. This is how Cody's spark was able to be created.
> 
> Basically, before the war, there was a scientist who was famous for his breaking edge advancements in furthering the Cybertronian form. For all his achievements, he was granted a small sliver of the Allspark for the chance of figuring out a new way to create sparks. However, at some point, he fell into insanity and began to kidnap organics from other planets and forcibly ripping their minds from their bodies to put into Cybertronian protoforms. All failed spectacular which made him fall further into insanity. When the High Council found out, they ordered his arrest and shutdown of his research. He escaped on his research vessel and was presumably killed due to extensive ship damages from escaping.
> 
> EDIT: I've realized that Megatron is supposed to be out of commission till the episode Sick Mind in transformers Prime however we are just gonna gloss over that fact for I have planned that that plothole.


	5. The Rescue and aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee and Jack daringly break into Knockout's lab however they find something completely unsuspected and Ratchet is a big softy for sparklings.

_Knockout paused at the lab door and cast the small infant a small smile before leaving on the excuse of grabbing Energon. He would miss the little guy but knew this was for the best._

* * *

“Arcee are you sure this is the right way?” a small male voice hissed from where he was clinging on for dear life to his guardian’s shoulder plating

“Of course Jack. That room Knockout just left is where Ratchet thinks the human boy is being kept” Arcee responded quietly as she watched Knockout turn the corner at the end of the hall before dropping stealthily to the ground

“It’s weird that they kept the kid in Knockout’s personal lab. I do hope they haven’t done any freaky experiments on him” Jack commented with a shiver as they entered the lab quietly.

“They are Decepticons. I wouldn’t put it past them” Arcee responded as she moved towards the console and began to rapid type on the keyboard. Jack spotted a set of human stairs and climbed up them only to find what appeared to be a small living quarter with its own little kitchenette, unmade bed, and a brown jacket.

Picking up the jacket, the nametag on it confirmed Jacks' theory “well, we know this is where he slept and stuff. This is his jacket” Jack mentioned before throwing the jacket over his shoulder.

He would keep it for the kid, he could see how much the kid wore it from the wear and fading so it must have some sort of sentimental value to him even if it had a massive tear in the shoulder.

“Oh god, …what have they done” Arcee muttered horrified. Jack couldn’t see what was on the screens but judging from his guardian’s reaction he knew it couldn’t be anything good.

“Ratchet I’m sending an urgent data pack over. We got to find this boy and get out of here right now” Arcee commend as she hastily typed in the kill code once the data package was safely sent before pressing enter.

She then turned to Jack “hurry get on” she ordered. Jack was about to climb into her waiting hand only to pause when he spotted what appeared to be a very small human-size bundle of blankets “hold on Arcee, what is that?” Jack questioned as he finally climbed on.

Arcee followed his gaze only to freeze, quickly she walked over and pulled the blanket back only for them both to freeze at what they saw.

A human baby no older than 6 months sleeping soundly in a messily wrapped blanket. Jack quickly scrambled down Arcee, not even pausing to gain his footing as he quickly unwrapped the blanket before rewrapping the baby so he was now swaddled properly and cuddled him close to his chest. Jack didn't want to know why the Decepticons had an infant but he was determined to take the baby with them. Now all they need is the kid and they could get out of here.

“How did?” Arcee started surprised to see how expertly and caring Jack had been with the infant.

“Ah, I used to help with my baby cousin when my aunt brought her to visit. Infants have a low cold tolerance. I’m surprised he didn’t wake up the moment we removed the blanket” jack explained. Arcee nodded before picking up Jack again holding him close to her chest while the other went to her comm

“We need a ground bridge asap Ratchet. We have the child” Arcee commed as they exited the lab heading back to the rendevous point. Jack was confused at Arcee's statement since they hadn't found the child but his guardian looked incredibly on edge and tense so he figured something must have changed.

"What about the boy?" Jack enquired concerned, he hadn't personally met the boy but from how devastated his family and the Rescue Bots were. He knew the kid had to be a good person to have such loving support.

Arcee glanced at her partner who was cradling the baby still to his chest, figuring it was better to tell him now than later so she vented quietly "the baby you are holding is Cody Burns. They did something that is despicable" Arcee answered briefly.

Jack's eyes couldn't have grown any wider as he looked at his guardian before at the human infant in his arms. They had turned a kid only 4 years younger than himself into a baby. Jack got a sinking feeling he didn't want to find out what else technology had done it to the kid. They arrived at the rendezvous with no interference and Jack could almost not believe that they were about to make it home free without anyone knowing they were here.

Just as the large swirling green portal appeared, Knockout also just happened to turn the corner only to freeze upon seeing them.

“Watch out!” Jack warned as Knockout remained frozen. Arcee took a shot at the frozen con which he dodged before she ran through the portal.

A small part of her processor wondered why Knockout didn’t say a single word let alone tried to stop them but her main focus was on getting the infant to Ratchet asap and hopefully whatever Knockout and Megatron did was reversible.

* * *

Skidding to a stop inside the base, Arcee barely noticed the bridge closing behind her as her only focus and scanners were on the infant held protectively in her partners arms. She held Jack out to Ratchet who seemed to just appear at her side. Jack slowly withdrew the small infant at Ratchet’s sharp look and carefully -with a tad of reluctance- placed the infant into Ratchet’s palm. The baby was so small, he barely made up half of Ratchet’s palm.

An unknown protectiveness flared in Jack when Miko came dashing down the stairs with Raf spewing a whole bunch of questions at Ratchet who already had his entire focus on the infant.

“Omg is that a baby?”

“Did the cons do that?”

“Can I see him?”

Jack couldn’t help but snap suddenly irritated at the questions.

“Miko just stop. He is just a baby now and is asleep. So stop asking questions and give Ratchet peace to try and reverse this”

Miko looked stunned, everyone did although he did get a look of gratefulness from Ratchet who turned quickly and left the main room for the private Medbay that was used for only critical emergencies.

“What was that all about Jack?” Raf asked once Ratchet had left. Jack, however, continued to stare off in the direction Ratchet had gone

“I’m not sure. I just felt really protective suddenly” Jack responded neutrally. Arcee sighed before picking her charge up.

“Let’s go for a ride” she suggested which Jack agreed quickly too. He really just needed to clear his head. Arcee transformed with jack climbing on before they peeled out of the base. Leaving confused Autobots and humans alike, the only ones with a remote understanding of why they acted strangely were Bee and Optimus.

It was well into the night when Optimus got a comm from Ratchet requesting his presence in the medbay. Optimus hurried along, a part of him was deeply concerned something had happened to the youngling that was irreversible.

He had already contacted the Burns family and Rescue Bots respectively about the successful rescue attempt. They wanted him home asap but Optimus had to talk them down knowing Ratchet would mother the poor boy till he was 200% sure the boy was functioning properly.

He didn’t tell them of the boy’s state though hoping it was reversible but knowing Megatron there would be more than just reversing the boy’s age and he hadn’t wanted to get their hopes up just yet.

Optimus knocked on the medbay door, there was silence for a few seconds till Ratchet’s voice called out

“Who is it?”

“It’s me” Optimus responded. There was the sound of something shuffled before the door opened to reveal a slightly exhausted Ratchet. However, Optimus could tell that something had changed in his old friend. Despite looking tired, Ratchet seemed to consistently have his attention on the small metal cot which now occupied a section of the floor.

Optimus approached the cot, noting the way Ratchet minutely tensed his frame in an aggressively protective manner before he seemingly relaxed. It seemed his old friend has already become attached to the infant child.

Inside the cot on a large white mattress which appeared to be from one of the berth beds was a small infant still wrapped up in the same white blanket he had arrived in although he was now sucking on what appeared to be a Cybertronian dummy which looked a little too big for the baby he didn’t seem to care.

Cybertronian dummies are unique because they are able to consistently monitor a sparklings vitals without machines and wires as well as used to soothe sick sparklings. For Cody to have one made Optimus fear the worse even if he looked healthy and peacefully asleep.

“Optimus. Cody is now a sparkling” Ratchet started. Optimus turned sharply to Ratchet

“Impossible! Are you sure?” Optimus hissed. Ratchet nodded gesturing to the large holographic screen which had the opened folder that Arcee had retrieved.

Optimus quickly scanned the information, his tanks churning with disgust.

“Project: Successor…I hoped to have never seen the day it was used” Optimus murmured horrified before turning to the infant.

He was now glad he hadn’t told the Burns family anything, how would they now react that their youngest was now a full Cybertronian and would outlive them all before he was even fully grown.

“It seems Cody was the perfect candidate. According to Knockout’s notes made during Cody’s stay: Cody was seemingly making friends with every con he came across as well as naturally gifted in communications and minor repair work. Factoring in him being in a prime youthful stage and Cody was the perfect pawn for Megatron to use to have absolute loyalty and control” Ratchet informed.

Optimus's face reflected his emotions clearly

“If Cody is a Cybertronian now. Why does he look like a human infant?” Optimus enquired. Ratchet typed something before pulling up his own notes done from the day’s observations

“Cody has a natural built-in mechanism. Unless he is feeding or showing extreme distress his appearance is a 6-month old human baby. However, in those circumstances, the cloaking will drop and he is the size of a preemie sparkling” Ratchet answered as he loaded up a short security vid clip which showed Ratchet offering Cody a baby bottle with Energon only for Cody to seemingly transform losing his human appearance and growing a little to accept the bottle.

“This presents a dilemma. We cannot safely raise a sparkling here on base, nor can we keep him from his human family. But he also needs a Cybertronian upbringing” Optimus commented as he started to pace trying to think of a solution

“The Decepticons know about the island. Even if the sparkling has his cloaking device, it wouldn’t make a difference if he is spotted by Laserbeak or a scout” Ratchet added.

“Perhaps, Griffin Rock is the experimental testing site for the latest technology. It wouldn’t seem strange if the government wanted to test a force field that would hide the island, it makes it invisible to everything except the inhabitants. Of course, once you pass through the barrier the island is visible but it would keep the Decepticons away” Optimus suggested

“That doesn’t solve the problem of the sparkling’s upbringing” Ratchet urged. Optimus could hear the unspoken feeling in his old friend’s words and it made his spark warm knowing that even as an infant Cody was able to help melt the ice around his friend’s spark.

“Then perhaps do you want to become his Sire? Of course, Cody will be raised by his human family but you would be the most experienced with teaching him his now Cybertronian heritage” Optimus offered

Ratchet froze, his optics drifted over to the small metal cot before turning back to Optimus

“I-I would really want too. But I have too many responsibilities here and it wouldn’t be fair on him because I would want to keep him here with me. I couldn’t do that” Ratchet answered, his voice was broken.

“Perhaps. There is a thing the humans call co-parenting. But in this case one of the Rescue bots could co-parent with you. That way Cody will learn Cybertronian, not have to leave his human family and on weekends or other days Cody can ground bridge here and you can teach him also” Optimus suggested.

He felt relief when he saw his old friend perk up at the prospect of not having to give up the sparkling he had obviously quickly become attached too.

“That would be nice. But you know how bots are when it comes to their sparklings. There is no guarantee that one of the Rescue Bots would be willing to co-parent. I won’t get my hopes up until I hear it for myself” Ratchet answered quietly.

Optimus nodded understanding

“Very well. How long till you think Cody will be fit to travel?” Optimus asked Ratchet who was looking at the screen which was now showing Cody’s vitals and status

“Tomorrow morning at the earliest although I would prefer the afternoon as I want to make sure this force field concept is actually feasible” Ratchet answered. Optimus nodded

“I’ll inform the Burns family to expect us tomorrow afternoon then. Make sure you also get some rest old friend. There is a lot to be done tomorrow” Optimus ordered. Ratchet vented but agreed begrudgingly.

Optimus now pleased left the lab although he swore he could hear Cody making clicking sounds and Ratchet cooing softly but, for the sake and respect of his old friend he would pretend he heard nothing.


	6. Their reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter showcasing each of the Burns and Bots reactions to Cody's hysterical call and his subsequent kidnapping.  
> Requested by: Grey Hat

It was for once a surprisingly uneventful evening in Griffin Rock. No runaway experiments, no Mr.Pettypaws stuck in his tree and definitely no evil villains trying to take over the island. The Burns and Bots were taking this much-needed downtime to catch up on hobbies, homework, or in Kade's case a date with Hayley. However, by the end of the night, their whole world would be shaken and their family torn apart.

* * *

The soft music and the empty road had Charlie feeling a little drowsy. Chase and he had been on patrol since midday and truthfully with everything going on, worrying about his kids and their safety had him not sleeping quite right. He knew his 3 oldest were capable of taking care of themselves and didn't need him to watch over them as much as his youngest did.

Despite being probably the most danger prone person ever, Cody still amazed him every day. He often felt a little guilty for having Cody so late after his children had already reached their teens, it was why he pushed so hard for Kade, Dani, and Graham to be as involved with Cody as they could to make up for the large age gap. Even still, despite it, all Cody had already proven his worth to the rescue team.

It was Cody who was the most observant, able to pick out the smallest details while also simultaneously running communications between him, his children, and bots allowing them to reach rescues faster before they could spiral out of control.

"Say, partner. It's pretty quiet tonight, how bout we swing over to Doc Greene's to check on Cody before heading back to the firehouse for a break" Charlie suggested looking at Chase's face on the little screen.

"Excellent suggestion Chief. I wouldn't mind spending time catching up on this very fascinating police drama Cody showed me" Chase agreed as he made a turn heading towards Doc Greene's lab.

By the time they made it, night had fallen and for some reason, Charlie couldn't help but feel a little off-put like something bad was about to happen. He brushed it aside knowing that his children were safe at the firehouse and he was about to check on Cody. Doc Greene greeted them outside, Charlie climbed out of Chase who remained in vehicle mode while Charlie spoke to Ezra. 

"What do I owe the pleasure of a visit Chief" Ezra greeted, Charlie nodded in greeting as he looked towards the lab.

"Just wanted to check on Cody before heading in for the night. Are Frankie and Cody playing inside?" Charlie asked. Ezra looked quite confused about which set off alarm bells in Charlie's head.

"Sorry chief. I didn't know Cody was coming over tonight. Frankie is actually sick in bed at the moment" Erza responded now looking worried when he saw Charlie's face change into a look of panic.

Charlie immediately called Cody on his comlink but there was no answer which started a really bad sinking feeling in Charlie's gut. He quickly switched over to the family line which linked to all the Burns and bots asking if any of them had seen Cody. With each no, the sinking fear grew more and more; quickly ordering his family to fan out to find Cody, he ended the comlink and hurried over to chase barely giving a wave bye to Doc Greene.

Just as Chase about to leave the lab, Charlie's comlink burst to life

“Hey dad, I found that strange bird and I think it’s hostile” Cody's scared voice yelled out, it surprised Chase that he swerved a little before regaining control. Charlie quickly patched the line into the family's line so everyone could hear.

Everyone started to rapid-fire questions about where Cody is or what is happening but there was only the sound of crunching leaves, Cody's panicked breathing, and a sharp screech of metal. There was a sudden scream which Charlie knew would haunt his memories and dreams for a very long time

“DAD, KADE, GRAM, DANI. HELP IT’S CARRYING ME AWAY” Cody yelled terrified. Charlie could feel icy terror threatening to freeze him but he fought it back focusing on keeping himself calm knowing him panicking wouldn't help Cody's situation.

“It’s alright son, we are going to get you down safely. Is there anything you can see open it? Identification or an off button?” Charlie asked, keeping his voice calm and reassuring.

“There is one thing…it’s a sharp purple symbol. Sort of like a villain's face” Cody answered quietly. Surprisingly it was Heatwave who responded next

“are you 100% sure Cody?” Heatwave's voice was incredibly strained and Charlie could hear how angry the bot was but was holding back to not scare Cody.

“Yes!” Cody's response was sharp as he let out a small yelp.

"Dad, Blades, and I have eyes on Cody. He's been taken out to sea! We won't catch him in time" Dani reported, her voice was determined but also scared.

"We are too far away" Graham added, this was echoed by Kade. At this point, Charlie knew none of them would be able to catch up, a deep instinctual fear took over as it finally settled in his head that Cody had been kidnapped and they had no idea where he was being taken. Somehow without even seeing or hearing it, he knew his remaining children and the bots all felt the same way...

* * *

Chase despite being on Griffin Rock for a good year and a bit, still had a lot to learn about the human's emotions. One minute his partner had been relaxed, then he had been concerned and now he was terrified. Not that Chase could blame him. Hearing the youngest Burns scream in terror over his com when he had been attacked and subsequently taken had made a deep icy feeling grip Chase's spark.

The feeling only worsened when Cody explained just what had kidnapped him, while his team had been mostly sheltered from the great war by being in deep stasis for most of it. Chase had heard rumors back on Cybertron about the uprising of Megatron and his subsequent followers who fell under the title 'Decepticons'. The rumors made Chase partly glad they had been sent on a mission away from Cybertron before it was consumed by the war.

He had hoped when they had awoken on Earth that he wouldn't ever hear or see a 'Decepticon' again, a selfish part of him was happy to live in the safety bubble that encased Griffin Rock -wayward experiments aside-.

But now the safety bubble had been destroyed and the youngest Burns had been kidnapped, Chase knew he would do anything to bring the youngest Burns home even if it meant going head to head with Decepticons. If only to remove the terrified look on his partner's face and to free his spark from this deep icy fear.

* * *

Kade was basically over the moon. He had taken Hayley to a nice restaurant and now she had invited him back to her place for a drink. He pretended he couldn't hear Heatwave's grumbles about being a chauffeur instead opting to focus his attention on Hayley and making her laugh. A small part in the back of his mind nibbled at his gut instinct that something bad was about to happen but it was easily ignored.

They had only just pulled up and he had gotten out when his com flared to life, first it was his dad asking if he had seen Cody which of course he responded with no which was mirrored by his other siblings when Cody finally responded. Hearing his little brother yell in complete terror and fear had him incredibly angry. No one scared and attacked his little brother. He gave Hayley an apologetic look but she waved him off which he was extremely grateful for as he jumped back into Heatwave who was also extremely angry. He was glad that this was something they were on the same page about.

"Cody! Where are you!" Kade demanded as Heatwave swerved to avoid some traffic, a deep dread made Kade feel sick to the stomach as he tried to fight off the urge to beat the crap out of something.

"Come on squirt answer" Kade begged which was drowned out by his sibling's voices.

The next line almost had Kade break down in tears

“DAD, KADE, GRAM, DANI. HELP IT’S CARRYING ME AWAY” hearing his little brother's voice begging for them in sheer terror tore him up and he knew even once Cody was safe that this would give him nightmares for quite some time.

Heatwave basically took over talking to Cody which had Kade thankful, he almost didn't recognize Heatwave's voice when he heard Cody's response about the purple symbol. It was like he was riding with an entirely different bot and if he was, to be honest, it kind of scared him.

Then Dani reported that she and Blades wouldn't be able to catch up in time did it finally set in that they wouldn't be able to save Cody this time. If they couldn't there was no way any of them would. They were just too far away, Kade could barely make out Heatwave's voice as he assured Cody that they would find him before the deep instinctual fear took over his mind.

* * *

Heatwave took everything seriously, despite how much he didn't want this mission to begin with. He'd be lying if he said the humans hadn't grown on him. Especially the youngest, Cody Burns who out of all of them felt a seemingly deeper connection too then even his own with Kade. He didn't understand it, all he knew was that it made him extremely overprotective of Cody. It was probably the main thing Kade and him would agree on, that they were both incredibly protective of Cody.

He was disappointed when Kade and the other Burns children brushed off Cody's concerns about the black bird for their own things. He was extremely tempted to brush Kade off and go with Cody to Frankies but Kade pulled out the 'you're my partner, not Cody's' card which gave him no room for disagreement since Cody assured him that he would be fine getting there himself. Which lead him stuck listening to Kade gush over the blonde girl.

That was until the terrifying com came and the very deep and hidden coding that had been dormant activated and clouded his judgment leaving him with the only focus on getting Cody back safely. Then he would crush the black bird machine till it was nothing but dust. Then the Chief asked Cody if there were any details or a button he could see did the color red-colored his vision.

He knew all about the great war and it's affects; he never mentioned it to his team but he had forced it out of Optimus wanting to be prepared in case they ever touched Griffin Rock shores. Now they dared to take Cody from them. Heatwave was angry and he could tell Kade felt the same albeit on a lesser scale than his.

"Are you 100% sure Cody" Heatwave questioned. Despite knowing it was them, a large part of him hoped it was just mistaken identity, that it was just another wayward machine and not Decepticons.

When Cody confirmed, the deep instinctual fear tried to ensnare his spark but he shoved it back. He would not let fear stop him from reaching Cody. But then Dani's report had reality crashing down on him, threatening to bury him under it. They were too slow and no one was close enough to intercept. Knowing there was limited time till Cody would be out of communication range, Heatwave knew he had to assure the youngling, had to make sure Cody knew they would find him and rescue him. No matter what.

“Cody we will find you and get you back. Whatever you do, just be calm and don’t anger it or any other bot with the marking” Heatwave assuringly promised. Hearing a relieved sigh from Cody, Heatwave knew he had relaxed the youngling which only settled his deep protective coding a little but did nothing to ease the anger in his spark. He had failed Cody by not saving him. Even when they got Cody back, Heatwave didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for letting Cody get kidnapped in the first place. He did know one thing, he wouldn't rest till Cody was found

* * *

Dani prided herself on the fact that she was able to reach rescues, sometimes faster than even Kade or Graham. Being able to fly over the land had its perks sometimes. This time she wished she was faster or even listened better to Cody's concerns. If only she hadn't been so wrapped up in breaking her own rock climbing record she could have gone with Cody to check this out and none of this would have happened.

Cody would never make a joke out of something like this and yet they all brushed him aside, it was their fault that Cody had lied to them and gone out on his own. They were terrible older siblings, all they had to do was listen but they got wrapped up in their own selves. When her dad had commed asking if she had seen Cody, her mind went straight into search and rescue mode upon saying no which only amplified hearing her siblings also say no.

Then Cody finally responded...

Hearing Cody beg for them dug the guilty knife deeper into Dani's heart making her determined to reach Cody and let Blades dismantle the piece of tech that dared kidnap her brother. When she saw Cody being held precariously by those sharp metal tentacles, she couldn't help but be in awe but also terrified as it was nothing she had ever seen. Blades followed Cody's kidnapper pushing himself to his limits but it became quickly known they wouldn't be able to catch up in time before Cody reached the sea.

"Dad, Blades, and I have eyes on Cody. He's been taken out to sea! We won't catch him in time" Dani reported in, despite trying to sound determined the fear was easily noticeable. The guilty knife and the deep instinctual fear consumed Dani and she felt herself falling into denial, especially when Graham and Kade added they wouldn't make it in time. It was all just a bad dream, she would wake up and go to Cody's room and find him safely in bed fast asleep.

It was delusional, but her mind was so overwhelmed it didn't matter but that last single line of Cody begging for them kept ringing in her ears. Something she didn't think she would forget even in her grave.

* * *

Blades felt strange. For once he wasn't the one who was freaking out but instead it was Dani. When the com came in about Cody missing, Blades had been extremely concerned and scared for Cody which only developed to a deep icy fear when Cody had begged his family to help. He could tell Dani was on the verge of a mental break down and for once in his life had no idea how to comfort his partner.

Normally he was great with comforting his partner and her family, but now knowing that if they failed Cody could be gone for good; Blades felt any form of comforting words vanish leaving only his rampant emotions that threatened to overwhelm his processor.

Instead, he threw himself into pushing his limits, they had to rescue Cody no matter what. Who knows what the Decepticons would do to the small child. But despite giving it his all, he was just too slow and Cody was getting further and further away with that fragging Decepticon.

Cody's final words and his begging were stuck on a memory loop that Blades couldn't delete no matter how much he pushed it off, add in his partner having a mental breakdown and it was lucky he was even able to hover in the air. Blades couldn't help the shiver when the deep instinctual fear grasped his spark and squeezed it painfully.

* * *

Working on his homework, the Firehouse was surprisingly quiet except for Boulder's occasional comments and Blades watching tv in the background. Dani was outside on the rock wall wanting to get more practice in case of nighttime rescues, the overall feel of the firehouse was peaceful and yet somewhere in the back of Graham's analytical brain alarm bells were ringing that something was wrong.

He felt bad for brushing Cody off but with how crazy the island had been, he had fallen behind on his homework and unless he caught up he could very possibly be kicked out of Gremsky. He had planned to make it up with him tomorrow by helping him go find whatever had made his younger brother concerned but then the com came in and to Graham, the whole world turned black and white.

Cody was missing and had lied to them...

Graham didn't know what hurt most, the fact that Cody had felt the need to lie to them or the fact he was now missing and could be anywhere. Hurt, scared, and lonely and they had all just been doing their own things not even considering the possibility of checking up on their youngest sibling.

They had barely left the firehouse, to search for Cody when he finally answered his com and his following words would forever curse Graham as the perfect representation of failure.

"Cody it's okay just tell us where you are" Graham tried to ask but it was drowned out by his own family and the bots calls for answers. Graham could barely register Boulder's questions if he was okay as he fought off the deep instinctual fear that blamed him for Cody being kidnapped.

Then when Cody had explained the strange purple symbol, Graham knew that from how Boulder reacted and how angry Heatwave was that this wasn't just some sort of wayward machine and that Cody could be in seriously deep trouble.

Then any hope that Graham had was destroyed when Dani said they wouldn't be able to catch up to them. Graham knew this and it tore down his mental barrier allowing the deep fear to consume him. He was a failure as a rescue worker and as an older brother. Even if Cody returns safely to them, Graham highly doubted he could ever look at Cody again without blaming himself. 

* * *

Boulder didn't know why this had to happen, why something this horrible could happen to such a nice and caring family. He at first wasn't sure why Graham was rushing him out of the firehouse but when all coms flared to life of Cody begging for help did everything make sense.

The change in everyone was immediate, Graham froze up in his driver seat which had Boulder asking quietly if Graham was okay but it was obvious Graham wasn't, not that Boulder could blame him especially after hearing Cody's pure, truthful terror cry for help.

They were Rescue Bots, he had to remind himself. They will save Cody no matter what, he was family to them just like the other Burnses.

But then Cody described what had actually kidnapped him, the moment those words left Cody's mouth Boulder knew regrettably that they had no chance for saving Cody. They were civilian rescue workers not warriors like Optimus and Bumblebee. At the same time though, it was Cody; he couldn't give up because if the situations were reversed he knew Cody would never give up. It didn't help that he locked up at the revelation and he knew that Graham had noticed how tense he had gotten.

But then Dani confirmed all their fears, they couldn't catch up and if they couldn't catch up then no one would be able to intercept Cody's kidnapper. They were going to lose Cody and there was nothing any of them could do.

Never in his life had Boulder felt more lost than now, he didn't know what to feel and it didn't help that the deep instinctual fear wrapping around his spark felt like it was about to snuff it out.

* * *

The firehouse had never felt so cold and empty. No one at first said anything when they arrived too busy lost in their own thoughts and emotions. Finally, it was Boulder who spoke up

"we should contact Optimus, he is far better equipped then us for this" Boulder suggested quietly. Blades nodded as he put Dani down on the crate next to a catatonic Kade, a silent Charlie, and frozen Graham.

"I'll contact Optimus...the Burns need to stay together" Blades answered quietly before retreating into the bunker to report what happened. Charlie finally moving wrapped his arms around Kade and Graham letting Dani wiggle her way into the middle. The sight would have been adorable if it wasn't for the circumstances. Heatwave muttered something in cybertronian before storming off, no one went after him. Chase was about to say something but Boulder stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and shaking his head. The duo left to go find Heatwave leaving the family to cling to each other.

"We will find him won't we dad..." Graham asked hesitantly, sounding extremely young. Charlie nodded firmly

"of course we will find him, no matter what" Charlie promised holding his remaining children close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is heartbroken and scared, Chase is scared.  
> Kade is angry and shell shocked. Heatwave is furious.  
> Dani is in denial and having a breakdown, Blades is unable to do anything.  
> Graham is frozen and Boulder is lost.
> 
> Fun Fact: Doc Greene's first name is Ezra.


	7. What does he want + Much needed news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Prime receives a quite unwanted call + Optimus delivers good news to the Burns and Rescue Bots. Sort of.
> 
> Requested by: LostSmiler

Optimus was not having a good day. They had failed at securing desperately needed Energon, Miko once again disobeyed and had followed them onto the battlefield almost getting hurt and Agent Fowler had just finished yelling at him about the collateral damage.

Just as Optimus didn't think the day could get any worse, Ratchet ordered him to the main control room. It seemed Megatron wanted to talk. With everyone gathered, Optimus accepted the video call making sure his expression showed just how much he appreciated the warlord's request to talk. Which was not at all.

"What do you want Megatron. I do not have time for your games" Optimus sniped. If Megatron came to gloat or boast then he wouldn't hesitate to terminate the call

"Nothing, just enquiring when you would be including a certain set of Autobots to your ranks" Megatron hinted. This made Optimus's tanks freeze up. There was no way Megatron could have found them. Then a burst of hot anger filled Optimus's spark at the thought of Megatron hurting the Rescue Bots, he quickly quenched it though knowing that was the reaction Megatron wanted. It was probably better to play it off. Even still he couldn't stop himself from subconsciously tensing up almost for a fight.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he denied. A little too quickly even he would admit. Which was a bad thing if Megatron picked up on it.

"Oh but I think you do. See Laserbeak was on a scouting mission to investigate a possible Energon source instead came back with something more interesting. Are you sure you want to continue to be in denial?" Megatron taunted. Optimus knew the jig was up, Megatron obviously knew and was just toying with him. Casting a slight glance to his team who were looking quite confused and decently angry he made up his decision

"You won't touch them Megatron. They are innocents and have no part in this war" Optimus declared firmly. There was a slight beep of anger behind him and he knew it came from Bumblebee who probably figured out by now who Megatron was referencing.

Megatron scoffed

"on the contrary, I plan to make them useful to the Decepticon cause even if they cannot fight...there are other ways they can be used" at those words, Optimus had to hold himself back from losing it at Megatron. There would be no way in primus he will let Megatron turn the Rescue Bots into his little slaves.

"They are loyal and will not falter" Optimus responded confidently. He knew this for a guaranteed fact but a small part in his processor felt like he was missing a bigger picture. Sure the Rescue Bots were loyal to him and by extension the Autobot cause, thinking bout it now there was really only one way Megatron could make them falter in their allegiances and that would be-

"Oh, will they? I'm sure they will change their minds when I show them my new pet" Megatron cut his thoughts off holding up his hand which Optimus just realized had been holding something. Seeing who it was that was being held tightly in Megatron's grip, Optimus couldn't stop the concern and worry from showing.

"Cody! How did you-" Optimus tried to ask but Cody who despite looking terrified was putting on quite a brave face which Optimus couldn't help but make his respect for the small child grow. There was a clang which Optimus had guessed came from Bee probably hitting something if the angry whirls indicated, he didn't turn to look keeping his optics solely on the small boy.

"I am okay Optimus, sir. It was my fault for getting grabbed" Cody quickly apologized guiltily looking down. Optimus wanted nothing more than to reach through the screen and save the small child who looked so tiny in the warlord's tight grip. Optimus wasn't sure why Cody was apologizing despite it being obvious that his kidnapping was far from his fault if what Blades had informed him about earlier.

Blades hadn't been too clear since the communication line was really staticky like someone had been jamming it making Blade's message almost indecipherable. He did make out the part about someone being kidnapped but not who nor by what other than a black machine.

"Cody no fault is your own. The fault is with Megatron" Optimus assured Cody but making sure to throw venom when he said Megatron's name to show just how much the warlord disgusted him. 

Miko and Jack were teenagers and even with Raf being younger, they had already seen what the Decepticons could do. All 3 children knew how to handle Decepticons and stay safe but Cody who despite being just younger then Raf had no idea what Megatron or the Decepticons were capable of and that is why it disgusted him. No doubt they used the boy's natural curiosity to kidnap him.

"Such a shame you tried to keep them hidden. Cody here will make an excellent bargaining chip" Megatron commented as he proceeded to shake Cody who started to look sick and scared. Optimus had to bite back the urge to tear Megatron apart. He promised to protect humans and he was watching Megatron treat a child like some sort of trophy or toy.

"No he will not Megatron" Optimus stated firmly before settling his gaze on Cody which he allowed to soften a fraction knowing how scared the child must be. 

"Cody we will save you. Be strong" Optimus promised before regretfully terminating the transmission. His processor already whirling with the bare basics of a rescue already. But first, he was going to have to explain everything to his team who were looking fairly confused except Bee who looked ready to go helm to helm with the Decepticons.

"Optimus...what is going on? Who was that boy" Ratchet questioned well more like demanded, Optimus vented as he faced his team trying to figure out the easiest way to explain the secret he has kept from them.

"That young boy is Cody Burns. The youngest child of Chief Charlie Burns from Griffin Rock" Optimus answered partially.

"Griffin what?" Miko responded confused having never heard of the place. But it sounded cool as hell.

Raf who had whisked his laptop out from somewhere was typing rapidly before bringing up the public information about Griffin Rock.

"Griffin Rock is one of the only few places in the world for the testing of top of the line technology. It's a tight-knit community with rarely any new arrivals. Chief Charlie Burns is the main police enforcer on the island. In fact, his whole family runs the islands entire rescue service between the 5 of them" Raf explained quite impressed.

"That place sounds awesome! Can we go?" Miko asked a little too excitedly.

"Miko" Bulkhead groaned, Optimus smiled a little at the girl's enthusiasm but knew now wasn't the time so he held his servo up for silence which everyone followed.

"As I was saying. Megatron wants to use Cody Burns as a bargaining chip to control Griffin Rock more than likely and it is imperative that we rescue him before then" Optimus informed them.

"Optimus...how could one child give Megatron the ability to control an entire island?" Arcee asked, Jack who had remained quiet so far kept thinking there was something he was missing. He had heard of Griffin Rock, though never visited he did see an article about some sort of top of the line rescue robots on the internet. Could that be it?

Optimus vented looking conflicted. He didn't want to tell them but the Rescue Bots, Burns, and Griffin Rock's safety was in jeopardy. It was time they found out anyway.

"Just before the Decepticons reared their heads on Earth again, a cybertronian ship appeared on our scanners. I had them land at an abandoned airbase in Maine were after some deliberations decided that even though we could always use more help, they were not part of this war and I would not force them into it" Optimus paused briefly to observe his teams reactions.

The children were confused bar Jack who seemed to have a slight idea. Arcee had an almost scandalous expression, Ratchet seemed to know where he was going with this, Bulkhead was still confused and Bumblebee was of course already knowing had beeped encouragingly.

"They are Rescue Force Sigma-17. The last of the Rescue Bots" Optimus finally gave. The reactions were almost instant.

"What?! There are Rescue Bots still alive" 

"Optimus why would you not tell us"

"Optimus, why would you keep them a secret! We could have used their help many times over"

"Cool there are more bots on Earth?"

Optimus once again held his servo for silence which everyone followed although the new set tension still remained.

"As I already explained. They are civilian bots, they do not have the tougher plating like we do nor actual weapons. Bringing them here would have more than likely resulted in their early demise. That is why I placed them on Griffin Rock where they could blend in and still perform their duty to protect the humans. That is why I kept them a secret" Optimus explained his reasoning.

Ratchet thankfully seemed to choose his trust in his Prime and backed off but Arcee was still obviously disappointed leaving Bulkhead who was seemingly wrapping his head around the fact that there are still Rescue Bots alive and had been right under their noses. Bee whirled quickly adding in that he kept them a secret too which turned Arcee's disappointment onto him but after a few more seconds she also backed off.

"So this boy Cody Burns has close ties with the Rescue Bots?" Ratchet summarised. Optimus nodded relieved that they were now mostly all on the same page,

"Yes, all 4 are quite protective over him and consider the Burns as their own family. I'm afraid that with the kidnapping and Megatron's persuasion, they will turn over Griffin Rock's tech to keep the boy safe. That cannot happen, if the Decepticons got their hand on it, Earth will no doubt become theirs" Optimus gravely answered.

The silence was strong as he let all the information sink into his team. This was high stakes now, if they failed the Earth would no doubt fall to the Decepticons and the humans killed or enslaved.

* * *

Optimus almost broke his cool facade when Arcee commed Ratchet and him that they had secured Cody and were on their way back. He knew that Ratchet probably fuss over the poor boy for quite some time so he held off checking on him choosing instead to inform Cody's family the good news.

Entering the main control room he just missed Arcee and Jack speeding off though did catch Bulkhead scolding Miko while Raf sat on the stairs with a slightly worried look as he watched the duo. Brushing it aside briefly, Optimus approached the main computer and input the special communication code that would open the specialized secure link.

It was a little creepy on how quickly they answered almost like they were waiting right next to the console but Optimus tried to not break his neutral expression seeing the whole Burns family including a newer addition but the resemblance to Charlie Burns easily identified him as a Burns as well. The Rescue Bots took up the back looking a mixture of nerves, anxious, worried, and hints of fear.

"Burns family, Rescue Bots. I have news of the rescue mission" Optimus stated calmly, Chief Burns stepped forward a little looking incredibly anxious and worried.

"Optimus... is Cody-" Optimus seeing where the mans thought process was going quickly cut him off

"The rescue was a success. Cody is safe and currently being checked over by our medic"

The change in the Burns and Rescue Bots was a relief. All at once, the fear disappeared and they all looked happy and excited although a few still looked quite anxious.

"When can we see Cody?" Heatwave asked, his tone was relieved and it was obvious he wanted to make sure the boy was alright with his own optics.

"Yeah, when is he going to come home" Kade chimed on, like Heatwave he wouldn't be content till he saw Cody safe and okay with his own eyes.

"Not at the moment. I will be speaking to my medic after this and then once my medic gives him the all-clear I'll call again" Optimus answered trying to not feel guilty seeing the unhappiness coming from others but Optimus could tell the Chief understood as he nodded

"Of course, thank you Optimus. For saving him. We are forever in your debt" Charlie responded, his voice was entirely grateful and sincere. The siblings seem to migrate closer to their dad as they gave their own smiles of gratitude.

Optimus couldn't keep the slight smile off his face at the family, they were good people. He just wished this hadn't happened to them but now that it had, Optimus would make sure it would never happen again. That neither Cody nor any other human ends up as a pawn for Megatron.

"Optimus sir, thank you for saving Cody. He means a lot to us. All of us" Heatwave added on as well, the Rescue Bots nodded agreeing with their leader's statement. Optimus nodded respectfully at the gratitude.

"The thanks should go to my frontliner. It was she who saved him but I will pass it on" Optimus added, this had Dani perking up in excitement.

"There are female bots?" she asked curiously, Optimus smiled, she had a feeling the girl would get along with Arcee

"Of course. Perhaps one day you could meet her" Optimus suggested, Dani nodded excitedly at the prospect of meeting a female bot.

"I must go now, I promise I will call very soon with a time of when Cody will be able to return home" Optimus assured, once the others had said their brief goodbyes Optimus ended the transmission.

Optimus vented, he was glad he was able to give some much-needed closure and relief to the Burns and Rescue Bots. However, something still seemed wrong which his processor couldn't place. He really hoped it didn't involve Cody, the Burns family didn't need any more grief.

Perhaps Raf could provide information on what made Arcee and jack speed out of the base like scraplets were on their tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the timeline will be:  
> Just before Transformer's Prime starts up, Optimus puts the Rescue Bots on Griffin Rock.  
> The end of RB S1 will take place around the same time Airachina joins the Decepticons in Prime  
> This means that RB S2 and S3 will also take place during Prime season 1.  
> Then the 3 year time skip which will allow me to grow Cody even more as he relearns everything and deals with the changes of no longer being a human. (as well as other things) while the Prime season 2 and season 3 events happen. After that, it will be full Rescue Bots all the way till S4 ends where of course the split ending happens.
> 
> The timeline is a little squished but I'm going to spread the remaining 4-5 episodes before Prime S1 finale over the 2 RB seasons. This story will end at the end of RB season 4 where I'll put two split endings. Whatever one receives more positive feedback will probably get a sequel.
> 
> In case of any confusion, Optimus doesn't know of Cody's change when speaking with the Burns and Rescue Bots till after when Raf tells him of the baby they had returned with.


	8. Returning home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is finally ready to go home. How are the Burns and Rescue Bots going to handle this new change in Cody? How is Griffin Rock going to handle this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the long-awaited reunion chapter!

The firehouse was filled with excitement. Blades and Dani were hanging a ‘welcome home’ banner although they couldn’t agree on its leveling while Kade and Heatwave unhelpfully called out suggestions resulting in glares directed their way.

Graham and Boulder were going over a therapy book. Despite the other's brush off that Cody would be fine from Optimus's words, they knew that being kidnapped could leave psychological scars, especially on someone as young as Cody. They just wanted to be prepared.

Chase was trying to comfort Charlie who had been pacing non-stop for the past hour in front of the garage doors as they waited for Optimus to arrive.

"You think Cody will like all this?" Blades asked happy gesturing to the banner and of course the small pile of welcome gifts sitting on a small table to the side. Every resident in Griffin Rock had brought something over for Cody. Griffin Rock was truly was an amazing place.

"Of course Blades" Dani answered as she fumbled with the banner that was refusing to stay tied.

"I'm sure squirt will be fine with just coming home" Kade commented as he finally took pity on his sister and booted Dani off the ladder only to climb up himself and tie the banner securely.

"I mean he was with those Decep-?" Graham paused as he fumbled with the pronunciation.

"Decepticons?" Boulder offered which Graham nodded at as he closed the book

"Yeah, he was with them for 2 weeks. I'm more worried about his mental health" Graham finished, his voice more then gave away the concern for any long term mental damage that could have been done to his baby brother.

"Well, they better not have touched even a hair on his head. Otherwise, I'll have to smash their helms in" Heatwave commented punching his palm for emphasis.

"It is highly probable that a form of harm has befallen Cody. Our best course of action would be to not let him out of sight and be supportive" Chase added, this seemed to break the trance Charlie had fallen into as he nodded agreeing with his partner's words.

"In any case, I don't want any of you overwhelming him when he arrives. We will let Cody take the lead first. Optimus informed me that his medic would also be accompanying them and added that he is quite protective over his patients" Charlie explained.

"Wait Ratchet is coming too? Oh no but also that is amazing" Blades reaction was a mixture of fear and excitement, Kade was of course confused by Blades reaction and just had to ask

"What is wrong with this Ratchet?"

"Nothing is wrong per se but his bedside manners leave a lot to desire or so we have heard from Bee" Heatwave answered crossing his arms.

Before anyone else could say anything, there was the sound of something incredibly large ripping and a flash of green which had everyone hurrying outside only to stop at the light of the large green portal. The Burns family were a little apprehensive but the Rescue Bots just watched guarded in case it wasn't who they thought it is.

"Whoa, what is that?" Dani asked in awe,

"that is a ground bridge. I guess they needed to get here fast if they used it" Chase answered.

This had everyone on edge and concerned that maybe something had happened to Cody, especially Graham who despite hiding it well could feel the guilt eating away at his insides.

After a few suspenseful seconds, Optimus and an ambulance finally emerged from the portal. Optimus immediately transformed while the ambulance took a few extra seconds like it was being extra careful. When the ambulance finally stood in bipedal mode, it was obvious he was holding something in his servos however no one could see what he was holding exactly.

“Optimus, it’s good to see you. Where is Cody” Charlie greeted, Optimus knelt down on one knee to be at a more comfortable level to speak to Chief Burns.

“I have to inform you of something of great urgency to Cody’s health” Optimus started, it didn’t take an idiot to figure out just who the other bot was now cupping close to their chassis

“Why won’t you hand him over?” Kade demanded, Optimus vented and had a guilty look on his face

“Sir what happened to Cody” Heatwave asked hesitantly.

“While we were able to rescue young Cody Burns from the Decepticons, we were too late to save him as you remember him. Cody has changed for better or worse we are still not sure, it’s why I will explain everything before my medic will return Cody to you” Optimus stated firmly.

“Then let’s move this inside” Charlie suggested. Everyone moved into the firehouse and down into the bunker where Doc Greene and Frankie were waiting for them

“Cody?” Frankie asked quickly seeing them enter the bunker only to pause at their reactions.

Doc Greene could tell something big was about to be revealed so he leads his daughter to sit as he sat beside her, the Burnes all taking available seats while the Bots all took their place behind their respective partners leaving the big red bot and the white bot standing in the center.

“What I am about to tell you will change how you see Cody forever. However, I wish for you to listen to everything with an open mind before judging. My medic Ratchet will now explain” Optimus started, before turning to the other bot who looked slightly uncomfortable at the attention but knew he was the best mech to explain it.

“When Arcee and her partner found Cody, they were able to download an important piece of information. It was called Project: Successor. The project was created after the loss of the Allspark, it combined the theory of using raw Energon, a mind and the one lone fragment of the Allspark combined in a pre-war sparkling protoform which had long since been destroyed. However, it seemed that Megatron not only had access to a sparkling protoform but raw Energon and a fragment of the Allspark. All he needed now was a willing mind to transfer” Ratchet explained only pausing to give them all time to let the information sink in.

Everyone by now had a sinking idea that they knew where the bot was going with this although they all hope so desperately that he wasn’t meaning they used Cody’s mind. None of them could forgive themselves if Cody had been harmed in any way.

“Cody was the perfect subject. Megatron planned to use him to control the Rescue bots, the Burns family, and by extension all of the technology on Griffin Rock. When Arcee brought me, Cody, it was too late. Cody is now no longer a human but a Cybertronian sparkling” Ratchet finished before slowly opening his cupped hands to reveal infant Cody happily sucking on the large dummy and contently asleep wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

For a second all the Burns felt dejavu flash through their heads, it was like looking into the past. Only this time instead of their mother holding Cody it was a bot that promptly destroyed the dejavu.

“What! He looks human though!”

“He is a bot now?”

“How is this even physically possible?”

“Oh, Cody”

Ratchet waited calmly stroking Cody’s side as the humans all spewed questions and freak out while the Rescue Bots were frozen. Optimus held his hand up which drew silence from everyone

“Ratchet can you show them? I do believe it’s about time for Cody to have a feed” Optimus suggested. Ratchet nodded as he pulled out a baby bottle filled with light pink Energon

“Hold up, that’s too big for him to even have” Kade disagreed, his arms crossed

“Yip, Yip just watch” Ratchet scolded, Heatwave smirked at the look of disbelief on Kade’s face at being scolded like a little kid.

Cody opened his bright wide eyes as he stared at the bottle spitting out his dummy in the process, to everyone’s shock and surprise bar Optimus Cody’s form seem to shimmer before he grew to the size of a 2-year-old as he grabbed at the bottle with a fair bit of Ratchet’s help before he started to drink it greedily.

Cody was now pure silver, with soft almost human features except for his ears which were pointed and the very prominent exposed wiring at the soft spots of the human body like elbows, etc.

“omg he is a robot baby” Kade freaked only to receive glares from everyone in the room

“what he is” Kade defended only to back down at Ratchet’s heated glare

“He is a sparkling. Not a robot baby” Ratchet scolded protectively as he pulled Cody closes to his chassis blocking them from seeing Cody.

“Mr. Ratchet, if I may see him please” Charlie requested softly, Ratchet seemed to soften a little before kneeling down letting Charlie close enough to touch Cody’s helm lightly

“even as a sparkling, I can tell he is Cody. I’m sorry son” Charlie whispered, Ratchet nudged Cody closer to Charlie who seemed surprised

“take him, he is a little heavier but trust me” Ratchet assured.

Charlie carefully moved Cody from Ratchet’s hand to his own. He let out a grunt at the sudden weight but quickly had Cody supported comfortably in 2 arms.

This seemed to break the barrier as Dani, Graham, Kade, Frankie, and Erza moved in closer to see Cody. With the humans occupied, Optimus turned to the Rescue Bots

“Rescue bots I have another mission for you however it will only require one of you and is entirely voluntary” Optimus stated, Ratchet stood behind him in support although he looked a little disappointed.

“What is it, sir?” Chase enquired

“Ooo do we get to work with bumblebee?” Blades asked excitedly, Optimus shook his helm

“It is a mission about Cody. As Cody is now a sparkling, an extremely young one at that he will need to form a creator’s bond to help keep his spark balanced” Optimus started.

The rescue bots seemed stunned and Optimus really hoped that one of them would step up to this role, he didn’t want to have to separate Cody from his human family since he couldn’t afford to have Ratchet stationed here in Griffin Rock.

“Now, Ratchet has already volunteered to form the bond but there lies an issue. I require Ratchet back at our base as he is crucial to the operations and it would be unfair to separate Cody from his human family. To make this work, one of you will take the place and form a creator’s bond with Cody allowing him to stay here in Griffin Rock. However, I do know your work can be dangerous making you quite busy and a sparkling requires a lot of effort to take care of. So if none of you are ready for the task, Ratchet will form the bond and Cody can visit once everything is settled down” Optimus offered.

The room was silent; the humans were looking at the bots shocked but understanding as well even if it hurt. Cody would always be their little one but he was now a Cybertronian and would need a Cybertronian caregiver to give him the care they couldn’t and if the bots couldn’t handle the task then they will not fight Cody returning with Ratchet and Optimus if it meant that Cody would be raised right.

“I’ll do it” a voice spoke clearly, everyone turned to Heatwave who was looking at Optimus with determination

“Are you sure Heatwave? Once it’s done, it cannot be undone and your priorities will shift” Optimus warned, Heatwave didn’t falter instead choosing to nod

“I already care for him as if he was my own. This just makes it official sir” Heatwave added. Optimus nodded as Ratchet went to retrieve Cody who had finished his bottle and was hiccupping a little.

Ratchet cradled Cody close as he approached Heatwave and seemed to hesitate briefly before placing Cody in Heatwave’s arms.

“To form the bond, you just have to open your spark to Cody and let him guide you. Whatever you do, do not fight it” Ratchet coached.

Heatwave willed his processor to relax, at first there was nothing till an almost hesitant tugging had him tensing up, however, this was the wrong thing to do since Cody let out a whimper as the tugging became harder. Heatwave in a moment of panic withdrew away from Cody, Cody not understanding starting to click rapidly in distress resulting in Ratchet having to approach to rub a hand down Cody’s back thankfully calming him.

“Heatwave stop fighting. Go with the flow” Ratchet reprimanded. Heatwave vented slowly as he felt for the tug.

This time he didn’t fight back letting the small tugging become needier until there was a click and a whole range of emotions not his own flooded over him: relief, sleepiness, apprehension, and fear. The last one made his spark flare protectively which was such an alien feeling but Heatwave welcomed it.

 _‘Heatwave…? Can you hear me’_ Cody’s hesitant voice rang through his audios Heatwave looked sharply at Cody who was staring back at him with big wide eyes.

“Did Cody just speak?” Heatwave asked

“No?” Blades answered unsurely. Ratchet coughed drawing attention to him

“It seems despite the fact that Cody should be too young to communicate properly, he is able to speak short sentences over the bond.” Ratchet theorized

 _‘Cody are you okay? You know with all this’_ Heatwave questioned. A wave of warmth and assurance fell over his spark making him relax

 _‘Well not really. But it can’t be undone so I’ll get used to it. Although I feel bad for Ratchet. He seemed really taken to me and he took such good care of me as well’_ Cody mentioned.

An idea brew in Heatwave processor, it would make raising Cody easier and ease Cody’s concerns. A win-win in his book.

 _‘Can you form a bond with him as well? Like ours’_ Heatwave enquired

 _‘Pretty sure. My spark has also been calling for him but are you okay with it Heatwave?’_ Cody returned worried for his now Sire

Heatwave sent love and comfort over their bond which he would never have shown otherwise

_‘Of course Cody.’_

_‘Thanks, Sire’_ Cody’s voice sleepily echoed as Heatwave focused back on reality trying to not let a stupid smile slip onto his faceplate at the new name only to see everyone looking at Cody and him. Ignoring them he approached the war-hardened medic and held Cody out to the confused and startled bot.

“Cody wants to form a creator bond with you as well Ratchet. I have also given full agreeance” Heatwave explained. Ratchet actually looked hopeful, casting a glance to the sleepy Cody and Heatwave a few times before accepting Cody back into his arms where he held him close to his chassis.

Compared to Heatwave and Cody’s bonding, Ratchet and Cody’s was almost instant as Ratchet knew how to answer the calling without having the urge to pull away.

 _‘Hi, Ratchet…’_ Cody greeted tiredly.

_‘Hello, little one. Is it alright if I call you that?’_

_‘Yeah it’s fine if I can call you Opi’_

Ratchet felt his spark skip a beat before nodding. This seemed to please Cody as he started to babble while the bond was filled with love and happiness. It seemed that talking over the bond used up a fair amount of Cody's mental energy allowing the programming to take back over dominance.

"So what now? Cody is going to have 3 dads" Kade asked the whole thing still fairly confusing to him.

"Don't forget 3 protective uncles" Blades added on excitedly, this had Optimus nodding a little in agreeance.

"make that 5 uncles and 1 aunt. It seems my own soldiers were also quite taken by Cody" Optimus added in as well. Kade was stunned when Dani giggled

"only Cody could bring bots and humans together in one big strange family" Dani stated gently. Ratchet looked down at his sparkling, the thought that Cody was his made his spark warm in happiness.

Ratchet looked at the Burns family, he wasn't very fond of humans normally but they had quite quickly earned a bit of respect just from how supportive they already are, and they are important to Cody so that meant they were now important to him.

“Now that the bonding is complete, we must discuss security measures for Cody. I fear that the bonds will not deter Megatron from trying to use the boy” Optimus started gravely, regretting breaking up the slight cheery atmosphere but it had to be done. Ratchet vented nodding before he passed Cody back to Charlie.

“I’ll start going over the schematics. With the government’s approval already we can have it done in a few joors” Ratchet stated, Doc Greene, seem to magnetize to Ratchet’s side

“If I may help you with the schematics. As a fellow scientist, I am quite curious about what you have planned” Erza requested. Ratchet nodded

“very well. If one of you bots could take me to your main operations, we can get started”

Blades instantly jumped at the chance, talking excitedly about how cool their set up was, etc.

“We should go too Boulder. They might need help with the equations” Graham added and they too left to join Ratchet.

This left Charlie, Dani, Kade, Frankie, Heatwave, Optimus, and Chase with a baby Cody.

“Since dad will probably be busy, I’m going to head out for a bit” Frankie started as she headed for the elevator

“I’ll walk you out” Dani called as she hurried to catch up with the girl. Charlie was glad his daughter was observant, he had noticed Frankie seemed disappointed and almost angry at the state Cody was in and he couldn’t blame her.

Finding out that after weeks of waiting for her best friend to come back, only for him to be babyfied and will be stuck that way for a long time, it would make anyone angry and upset.

Cody started to babble as he reached out his chubby arms to Chase who seemed to melt at Cody’s demand for his attention.

Charlie smiled as he helped Cody into Chase’s hand making sure he was comfortable before stepping back. Cody poked Chase’s chassis as he clicked and made a woooo sound almost like he tried to mimic a siren.

“That is right Cody. My siren makes the woooo sound” Chase answered. Cody clapped excitedly before his eyes caught the sight of Kade

“Bah” Cody cooed at Kade, Kade got closer

“What’s up squirt?” Kade asked, Cody just stared at him with wide eyes

‘ _Has Kade always smelt so bad?_ ’ Cody asked Heatwave snorted earning attention to himself as he let a smirk fall on his faceplates

“Cody thinks you stink Kade” Heatwave explained. Cody giggled keeping up an innocent expression while Kade looked insulted

“I do not smell. It’s cologne” Kade complained. Cody giggled again before a shiver racked through his little body making him let out a whimper and curl up more into Chase who brought him closer to his chassis.

“It seems Cody is freezing. Should we crank up the heat?” Chase commented, Charlie shook his head

“infants are unable to regulate their own body heat and I would assume it’s the same for sparklings” Charlie explained

“So Cody is going to need baby supplies? Not it” Kade instantly declined. Charlie sighed before turning to Optimus

“I should go out and get Cody supplies. Do sparklings have any difference to human infants?” Charlie questioned

“Yes, most sparklings do not require any human infant needs however it seems Cody’s cloaking device makes him more human-like so I would recommend buying clothes, nappies, and other items required by infants and blankets. Lots of blankets” Optimus suggested

“Why so many blankets?” Kade questioned

“Sparklings tend to rip right through them due to overuse for everything” Optimus explained. Cody let out a yawn and grabby motions towards Heatwave who immediately took him into his arms and snuggled him close to his chassis.

“Alright well, Chase. Wanna give me a lift partner?” Charlie asked, Chase looked at small Cody, his protective programming rearing its head but Heatwave and Optimus’s firm optics had it settling down knowing Cody would be safe.

“Of course, Chief” Chase answered as the duo walked to the elevator going up.

“Welp I’m going to go get something to eat.” Kade added before he too left leaving only Heatwave, Cody, and Optimus.

“Optimus…will Megatron come back for him?” Heatwave asked quietly, as he brushed a digit up and down Cody’s back who was sleeping soundly.

“I do not doubt it. We will try and keep the illusion that Cody is still with us but eventually Megatron will realize that Cody has been returned home and will come here for him” Optimus answered giving a guilty look to the sleeping Cody.

Heatwave looked at Cody and knew with all his spark that he would protect him. He was now his sparkling and he would rather rip out his own spark then let Megatron take him away again.

It only took 2 hours for Chase and Charlie to return with baby supplies and in that time, Cody had woken back up and was happily being kissed and tickled by Dani who was just loving all the attention she could shower her baby brother with again. To her, it was just like raising Cody all over again which she had no problem with especially since Cody had hated the doting attention on him before being turned into a baby.

“We got some toys, a playpen, clothes, and blankets” Chase announced as they left the elevator. Charlie dragged Kade -who had returned with a sandwhich- and Chase over to help set up the playpen however the boys quickly realized they were struggling even with Chase’s superior computer resulting in requiring Dani’s help who handed Cody off to Heatwave before moving to help the boys.

Cody was content to lay there giggling at his own reflection on Heatwave’s armor oblivious to the soft looks he got. His side of the bond was filled with comfort, safety, and exhaustion which made sense since it had been quite an eventful day for him.

Ratchet, Erza, Graham, and Boulder finally re-entered the bunker looking quite pleased with themselves.

“The security grid is now officially set up around the firehouse. It is set to only allow those with access to pass through the barrier. We already added all your bio-signatures as well as this Uncle Woodrow at Graham’s insistence” Ratchet announced, Erza nodded as he revealed a USB

“The island-wide protection is on the USB which I’ll upload when I return home. It will make use of the prototype generators to projected the invisible shield” Erza explained.

“Excellent work. We should be leaving soon to make preparations to continue the charade.” Optimus ordered. Ratchet vented turning to Heatwave who instantly handed Cody over knowing the CMO would want to say goodbye.

Cody seemed to just know that Ratchet would be leaving because he started to almost whimper before a few stray tears started to leak from his eyes.

Ratchet immediately sent comfort and love over the bond as he gently put his helm to Cody’s own helm, his engine let out slight purrs as he promised in both Cybertronian and English that he would see him soon and he was only a bond pull away.

This seemed to calm Cody since he stopped leaking but he was still unhappy. Ratchet turned to Heatwave handing Cody over ignoring the click of protest

“Don’t worry Doc, I’ll keep him safe. We all will” Heatwave promised, Ratchet nodded with a glean of respect in his optics as Optimus commed for a ground bridge. As before the green portal opened up

“Can that thing just open up anywhere?” Graham asked in amazement and curiosity, Ratchet nodded

“Naturally, so if Cody needs anything and I mean ONLY Cody I will be able to zip over in a matter of seconds” Ratchet promised his optics on Cody who was staring straight back with a now small smile.

“Goodbye Burns family, bots and little one” Optimus finished before nodding to Ratchet and walking through the portal, Ratchet gave Cody one last soft smile before following his Prime through the portal. Nothing was said till the green portal closed and Cody let out a whimper, which they assumed was from the bond being stretched out over distance.

“How are we going to explain this to the others on Griffin Rock. Everyone knows what Cody was like as a baby. He will get a lot of attention” Kade asked

“We could say he was hit by my de-aging ray when helping me field test?” Ezra offered, it was a really bad lie anywhere else but on Griffin Rock, it would be no surprise to any of the residents. Weirder things have definitely happened in their little town.

Besides even if the town thought it was weird, they had Cody back even if he was a little different. That's all that mattered to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any confusion, Heatwave is Cody's primary caretaker with Ratchet is his secondary.  
> Blades, Boulder, Chase, Bulkhead, Bee, and Arcee are the unofficial uncles and aunt.  
> Optimus is the loveable gramps.
> 
> Cody still has the mind of a 12-year-old, however due to the sparkling programming that was pre-installed before the mind transfer the programming takes dominance over Cody's body and mind which is why he will act like a baby. However, over the bond Cody can communicate short sentences but it is very taxing as he has to force back the programming to take control of his own body.
> 
> Eventually, Cody will be able to talk and no longer have to fight his own body for control. Probably after he learns to crawl as all he can do right now is roll and a weird tummy wiggle.


	9. Living with Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Burns and Rescue Bots have to live with the new change in their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! Was a little stumped briefly and we had a COVID-19 case in the immediate family so it's been annoyingly stressful waiting around for the results and stuff.

The first night that Cody was home was a massive adjustment change for the Burns and Bots.

For whatever reason Cody broke into absolute hysterics completely at random after Ratchet left, thankfully Heatwave was able to provide comfort over their bond which put an end to those waterworks. Then there was the case with the exploding baby bottles, which well set off Cody again resulting in Charlie and Chase taking Cody out for a drive to placate him leaving the rest to clean up and figure out how to properly prepare the sparkling Energon without making it explode in their faces.

In the end, Heatwave had to contact Ratchet and received quite the lesson in sparkling care which covered everything from feeding, sleeping, changing, entertainment, and how to access his sparkling hold. His coding should have already activated and made the necessary changes to provide the best care for Cody but Ratchet sent over a data package that Heatwave had to integrate into his systems to make sure the new programming was all active and functioning properly.

Heatwave then taught it to the others who took to it well especially Kade who defended his abilities as having helped raised Cody before. Finally, after a warm bath that had ended up with Blades and Dani soaked, Cody was settled down into his cot in his room. Charlie had broken out the old baby monitor system which Graham had modified so both Charlie and Heatwave would be able to keep an ear out for Cody overnight.

However other than one brief wakeup which only required some cuddles, Cody slept the entire night through which everyone was honestly thankful for. The morning brought with it a whining Blades because he hadn't had a chance to feed Cody yet. However, only halfway through everyone's breakfast, the alarm started to blare which set Cody off into a panicked cry essentially throwing his bottle away when he was barely halfway through it. Heatwave immediately took Cody into his arms holding him close as he utilizes the bond to comfort him.

 _"Cody it's okay, remember it's just the emergency alarm" H_ eatwave assured as the Burns all arrived

"Team, there's been a car crash and a quickly growing fire. It's all hands on deck" Charlie quickly explained. Cody still was crying until Chase withdrew one of the specialized dummies and popped it into Cody's mouth. The effect was immediate, with Cody instantly settling down and relaxing in Heatwave's arms.

 _"Sorry Sire, that was out of my control...Can I have my bottle back now?"_ Cody asked sheepishly. Heatwave gave a prod of slight amusement over their bond but picked up the bottle which Cody quickly continued to drink. The dummy now sitting on his blanket which was wrapped around him.

"What are we going to do about Cody? It's too dangerous for him to come with us" Kade questioned, his protective big brother instincts wouldn't allow Cody to be put in any more danger. Never again, it was a promise the 3 of them had made that night. Never wanting to feel that icy feeling consume them again.

"Heatwave maybe you can use your sparkling hold. Ratchet did give you the coding for you to access it" Boulder suggested. None of them have ever had to use the sparkling hold, because the only way to access them is with specified caretaker programming. But now that Heatwave was a caretaker, he should be able to utilize it.

"Sparkling hold?" Graham enquired curiously looking up at his partner.

"The second most protected location in a cybertronian's body. The sparkling hold is situated right next to the spark to provide comfort and security" Boulder explained in the simplest terms. The sparkling hold was so much more but it was the shortest and easiest explanation for humans to understand.

The humans watched fascinated as Heatwave's entire chest opened revealing a small black box that opened automatically. Cody curious as ever allowed himself to be placed inside the box gently with his bottle, blanket, and dummy before Heatwave closed his chest securing Cody safely.

"This is extremely weird feeling" Heatwave murmured, he could literally feel every movement Cody made as well as his emotions clear as day.

"Will Cody be okay? like, can he breathe" Dani asked a little unsure about her baby brother being in a small air right black box. Even if the bots already explained that it was safe.

"Cybertronians don't need to breathe but Cody will be perfectly safe in the hold. In fact, I would say there is nowhere safer Cody could be than where he is now" Chase assured confidently. That was enough for the Burns since Charlie nodded dropping the topic

"Alright, team let's go" Charlie ordered. The bots all transformed, Kade climbed into Heatwave's cab only to almost jump right out in surprise when he realized Cody was securely strapped into a black car seat in the back row that seemed to almost look like an extension of his seat.

"Relax, when I transform if the sparkling hold is in use it will take the shape of a car seat hence why it looks exactly like an extension of myself" Heatwave assured. Kade shook his head getting over it and settling himself in as the cab door closed on its own.

"Rescue Bots, Roll to the Rescue!"

The rescue team arrived at the scene only to realize that the simple fire had progressed into a structure fire which had Kade basically throwing himself out before Heatwave had even fully stopped quickly assessing the threat level of the fire. Heatwave transformed only sparing a brief second to send a pulse of assurance to Cody who returned it before immediately getting to work in putting out the fire.

Chase and Charlie kept curious citizens away while Graham and Boulder quickly moved to move the car out of the way and to prepare necessary support materials leaving Dani and Blades to check over the driver and building occupants.

Just as they were getting the fire under control, a strong pulse of pure fear made Heatwave falter as his focus entirely moved to his sparkling and their bond

 _"Cody! what is wrong"_ Heatwave asked extremely worried

 _"Heatwave, I don't feel safe. My programming is on the verge of having a panic crash"_ Cody warned, his voice sounded extremely strained and desperate and Heatwave knew Cody was quickly losing the battle against his sparkling programming quickly. Heatwave noticing the fire now put out, turned his scanners and sensors to the max as he observed their surroundings for anything that could have Cody's programming going haywire despite being protected and sheltered.

There was nothing at all, just buildings, a few trees parked cars, and the rescue team doing their jobs. Nothing out of the ordin- Geatwave's optics quickly locked onto what he had originally brushed off as a small animal in the branches of one tree only he now realized it was no animal and actually looked a lot like a small black camera.

Wasting no time -and ignoring kade's yell of indignation at the sudden yank from the hose- Heatwave hit the camera with a small burst of water which caused it to fritz and fall out of the branch landing on the cement with a crunch.

Heatwave walked over to the other side of the road and picked up the now obviously broken device, he had a good feeling on what it was but figured Graham and Boulder could confirm his suspicions.

Heatwave joined the now gathered group of humans and bots catching their conversation.

"That escalated really quickly. It's time like these that I miss Cody's amazing monitoring from the command deck" Dani commented, it was met with mutual agreements followed with deafening silence as everyone was reminded in a way of just why Cody was no longer in the command center.

"Well, we will just have to adjust. We always do" Charlie responded, a part of Heatwave couldn't help but agree with the group that having Cody's eyes watching them from the cameras was definitely a huge help but now they would have to make do without that extra support. It was just a harsh reminder of their failure to save Cody and preventing his new change, a curious poke from Cody pulled Heatwave from that dark memory. He wouldn't let Cody feel just how much guilt he carried, it wasn't fair on him, and even now as a sparkling he knew that Cody would find some way to blame himself.

"Hey, Boulder can you figure out what this" Heatwave asked tossing the small black device to Boulder who caught it mid-air. He lowered it so Graham could help examine it, the others crowding around curious as well

"hmm, it seems to be some sort of shortwave recording device. I'm unsure of its purpose though" Graham explained poking it with his stylus.

"Cody sensed it before even I knew and it caused him fear. I want to know who was spying on us" Heatwave demanded, he was in the full protective mode now as he glared at his surroundings suspiciously.

"If it's shortwave then the owner should still be in the area probably" Boulder mentioned. This had everyone on guard as they examined their surroundings.

"Spread out team. Look for anything suspicious" Charlie ordered. Everyone split up as they started to search however after a few minutes they came up empty-handed.

"Nothing, whoever it was must have left once Heatwave exposed them" Dani commented.

This did not settle on anyone well, if whoever was spying on them trying to find out their secret -both bots and Cody- then they would have to be on their guard even more. 

"Let's get back to the firehouse. It's not safe to talk out here" Charlie ordered, his tone showed leaving no room for any argument, not that anyone would disagree in the circumstances.

"Hey, Graham, why have you not looked at Cody properly since he arrived," Boulder asked quietly as Graham got settled into his cab. Graham tensed, his hands gripping his seatbelt so tight that his knuckles turned white. This concerned Boulder greatly because he had never seen his partner so tense. He was about to comm Blades and Dani to check over Graham when Graham's grip slackened and Graham looked guilty at Boulder's confused face on the screen.

"Everyone has coped in their own ways with what has happened with Cody. I just can't let it go, I can't let it go that we as his family failed him and let him be turned into some robot baby!" Graham explained, his voice raised to not quite yelling but getting close. Graham then realized how bad it sounded and tried to rectify his sentence

"not that being a bot baby is bad or anything-" "Graham it's okay. I didn't take any offense, I understand why you thought of it as that" Boulder cut him off, there was no annoyance or anything in his tone which had Graham relaxing knowing he didn't offend his partner. The cab fell into a silence that was semi-awkward for Graham.

"Just maybe don't call Cody a robot baby around the others, Cybertronians are quite protective over our young like humans and insults like that can trigger Heatwave's new parental programming" Boulder suggested. Graham slumped in his seat, he knew better and he still insulted his baby brother and his partner.

Boulder despite asking an innocent question ripped the bandaid right off and with his small angry vent, Graham honestly felt better. When they got back to the firehouse, he was going to see if Heatwave would let him feed Cody. He needed to hold his younger brother both as assurance and to slowly let go of his regret.

* * *

Arriving back at the firehouse, Cody was placed into his new playpen on his stomach after Dani recommended that Cody get as much tummy time as possible so he would start learning how to pull himself up which would eventually lead to him learning how to get about.

The other's falling into a quiet conversation about their supposed spy let Cody to his own devices. His own devices was currently a cowboy standoff between the tormenting white bunny that was sitting innocently a few feet away and him. Mentally Cody was not having the best of time, he couldn't talk, couldn't get around, and had to rely on his family for literally everything. It was endearing and annoying at the same time.

On the outside though, Cody was wiggling on his tummy slowly towards the bunny with a look that promised the bunny retribution or as much retribution that a 6-month-old could dish out. That was until a glint of white caught his eye, resulting in him turning the left to see a very familiar object lying on the floor just outside of his colorful prison.

With a new target in mind, he determinedly wiggled his way across to his communication device; once he was close enough he slid a chubby arm through the colorful wall and grabbed the white device but found it was too heavy for him to lift with one arm. He let out a small grumble not happy but wasn't about to give up just yet.

Slowly but surely he pulled it closer to him. Apparently being a robot baby gave him more strength and motor skills than the average 2-year-old.

Now that it was next to the bars, he had a new dilemma, how was he to A) get it over the wall or B) how was he going to get over the wall. Thankfully the answer was approaching him. 

"Sup little buddy what are you doing," Graham asked, Cody gave his cutest smile pointing at his communication device. Graham seemed confused only to realize that Cody wanted his communication tablet.

"Ah, you want this buddy?" he asked, Cody let out a babble in response.

Graham leaned over picking Cody up before sitting him down on his bottom, the new height difference was a little strange but his programming took care of that and quickly calibrated his center of gravity so he didn't fall backward. Graham then placed the communication tablet in front of him, pressing a button that opened the direct link to the satellite allowing videos to be streamed onto it.

"Just be careful with it okay buddy" Graham warned as he loaded up dear god Barney the purple dinosaur. Cody was barely able to hide his terror at the overly happy purple dinosaur long enough for Graham to head back over to the group discussion.

Cody wasn't interested in watching shows though. A familiar old memory floated over his processor and he pressed a side button which turned the communication tablet into a hoverboard. Cody giggled excitedly before attempting to climb onto it which resulted in him falling backward. With a dark look, he rolled back onto his tummy before trying once again to climb onto the hoverboard.

Successfully p[pulling himself on it, no thanks to his small chunky arms, he laid there wondering what now when his eyes caught the sight of a small button. Without a second thought, he slapped it which activated its hoverboard mode. Cody let out a giggle now that he was floating, this was far more fun than the dumb bunny or Barney.

As he slowly hovered on the spot, Cody felt completed. For once both his mental and programming were on the same page, agreeing that even as a baby riding the hoverboard was the absolute best. Leaning forward, Cody found himself moving forward, this made him giggle and pure excitement and amusement floated down the bond to his Sire and Opi. A distant tug on the bond was the only response from his Opi, while Heatwave had turned to see what had made Cody so happy.

Heatwave was frozen as he watched Cody zipping around his playpen on his hoverboard with zero cares.

"Cody!" Heatwave yelled worried however, this only served to startle Cody causing him to lean forward too much. This caused the hoverboard to suddenly zoom forward, flying over the playpen fence and started to uncontrollably fly around the bunker.

Everyone immediately jumped into action trying to catch the runaway baby but he kept evading their grabs unintentionally all the while he giggled and clapped his hands at the new game. Can't blame him, he was just a baby. Blame the new programming. Flying around, he couldn't help but laugh at his family's failed attempts of catching him, alas it all came to an end when Boulder was finally able yo grab him off the board a few seconds before it had smashed into the wall.

Cody let out a whimper at the loud noise and the fact that his game was cut short, though he was glad Boulder had saved him. He didn't want to go splat anytime soon. Boulder pulled out a blanket that was blue, red, green and orange, Cody accepted it instantly rubbing his face into the soft fabric. Geez, he was a sucker for blankets, they were just so soft, comfy, and warm.

Blades was able to scrape together the hoverboard remains which he set to the side out of Cody's reach, they would have to get that fixed later down the track but for now, Cody didn't need it.

"he seemed to want to move around. I'll see if Doc can whip up a walker for him" Charlie commented before gesturing to Chase who nodded and the duo headed up the elevator to visit Doc Greene. 

Boulder handed Cody to Graham who had requested him. Heatwave vented tiredly, it had only been a day and already Cody was causing accidental trouble and giving him spark freezes.

"Hey heatwave, is it alright for me to take Cody upstairs for a feed?" Graham asked carefully. Heatwave turned to the 2nd youngest Burns, Cody was, sure enough, biting the edge of his blanket. a well-known sign that indicated he was hungry.

"Sure, but bring him back afterward. He is going to need a nap after all that excitement" Heatwave responded firmly, Graham nodded and headed for the human elevator. Despite knowing that Cody was only going upstairs, Heatwave couldn't help the fear that latched onto his spark at his sparkling being taken away even if it was by someone he trusted and only temporarily. God this new programming was really messing with his processors.

Cody felt Heatwave's emotions so he sent his own assurance and love which eased the fear on Heatwave. Once Cody and Graham had disappeared upstairs, Heatwave turned to the remaining rescue team

"We gotta baby proof the place so this doesn't happen again. Cody might be made of tougher stuff but at the moment till his armor hardens he is still as fragile as a human child" Heatwave ordered. No one argued after almost watching Cody crash into the wall.

Graham sat Cody on the floor while he prepared the energon bottle, Cody wondered why Graham was acting so jittery around him. Had their little game of catch frightened his brother? Cody didn't want to have made his brother scared. At the thought, Cody let out a small whimper and a few clicks gaining Graham's attention. 

"What is it, little buddy?" Graham asked, Cody just starred at Graham's eyes willing Graham to tell him what was wrong since he couldn't ask. Graham felt an odd sensation as Cody and he had a staredown. Like something was trying to connect to him on a level he couldn't understand. Suddenly it was like his brain clicked and he knew what Cody wanted.

"You want to know why I'm acting like this...?" Graham asked. Cody smiled which had Graham also smiling.

"Alright well, I guess it's better to talk it out even if you can't respond" Graham agreed as he picked Cody back up and grabbed the now ready bottle. He sat down on the couch, shifting Cody so he was resting in the crook of one arm so he could use the other to feed Cody.

Once Cody was set up, Graham let out a small sigh before speaking

"Cody when you were taken from us...things were not good. For those 2 weeks, it was like the life had been sucked out of all of us. We functioned but there was just no life in us. Then Optimus informed us about you being rescued and it was like everything was going to be okay. Then when I saw what those Decepticons had done to you, how you were no longer human...i just well I didn't think I could ever look at you again. My guilt wouldn't let me, we failed-I failed you as an older brother to protect you." Graham finally explained. He felt his eyes watering but he refused to cry over past events no matter how much they hurt.

Cody couldn't stop his new spark from trying to reach out to Graham to soothe his pain, he knew that everything wouldn't go back to being fine and dandy straight away after the whole kidnapping thing that had happened but Graham had shown no signs of this guilt. It made him wonder if his dad and other siblings felt the same. Perhaps he should get them to also open up to him.

Again Graham got that odd sensation, it was like an invisible hand trying to touch his chest. Graham knew it had to do with Cody, was Cody trying to bond with him to help with the pain? It should be impossible seeing as Ratchet had explained it was a Cybertronian thing yet here Cody was defying the odds and trying to bond to him. Too bad there was no way off accepting it, even if the bond wasn't like Heatwave and Ratchets one with Cody, just something to link him to Cody would be enough.

Again there was like a click in his brain and he thought about returning the ghostly touch. Immediately it was gone but there was something else, a strange calm washed over him and he looked down at his baby brother to see Cody's eyes glowing. Did Cody just take away his pain...? 

"Cody what did you do?" Graham asked quietly, Cody merely returned to his bottle although there was a look of knowing in his eyes. Graham blinked and the look was gone, so was the warmth and he wondered if he imagined it. No, he definitely didn't, once Cody was put down for a nap he will ask the bots if what had just happened was something that could occur or not. Either way, he felt far more relaxed then he had in a long time. Snuggling Cody closer he promised quietly to do better, to help Cody go through his new life one step at a time, it was what siblings do for each other after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Graham have a bond, well not a bond like the one Cody shares with Heatwave and Ratchet as Graham is human but it's just more of a knowing feeling Graham will get about Cody and Cody, in turn, can use his EM field to help soothe Graham's pain if needed. But that is it, the rest of the Burns will get the chance to develop their own with Cody as well but it will require opening up and letting Cody understand their pain.
> 
> Also, Cody will find the more he willingly negotiates with his programming, the easier it will be for him to be in sync with himself. Hence why he was able to sync over having fun on the hoverboard even it was at the expense of his family.


End file.
